Foolish Games
by ElleLaw
Summary: Casey Novak has a crush on the notorious ice queen Alex Cabot. Despite her friends disagreement she is determined to make Alex hers, but at what cost...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here we go again! I hope you enjoy this start. It is going to be a journey for sure! We can all thank Blitz for this inspiration! :)**

* * *

Casey Novak stood in her office at the DA's office. So much had changed over the last twenty four hours and she didn't know how to handle the tumble of emotions coursing through her every vein. One moment she felt like she couldn't breathe, the next it was as if she was going to burst back into tears. Right now, she focused on the rain. As if watching it fall upon the streets below, watching it wash the filth from the city it could also take all the feelings from her that she no longer wished to feel, the pain, the uncertainty, and the question of whether or not she would ever truly be loved again.

It seemed like not too long ago she stood here in a similar situation, only then it was after her parents' death. Both of them being taken from her far too early in life in a tragic car accident driving up the east coast heading home after a cruise. Normally, they would have flown, but that time they'd decided to drive and take little stops along the way. In a way, it was a celebration for her father's retirement from being a federal prosecutor. She'd been left alone in the world without even a shoulder to cry on, a curse of being an only child.

Life had seemed so unfair at that moment. She'd broken up with her college sweetheart just weeks before knowing that they were headed in to different directions in life, moved to a new city with no friends, and then got the call from the Georgia state troopers of the accident. The awful moment seemed so clear in her head, like it was yesterday. That was the day that changed everything. It was the day she fell in love with Alexandra Cabot.

* * *

 **A year and a half earlier…**

Casey stood at the windowsill trying to win a futile battle of fighting back her endless tears. It had been surely been the worst day of her life. She'd just finished her first case for Sex Crimes. It was a nightmare and if that was how she lost her Sex Crimes virginity she did not think she even wanted a repeat experience. Then after begging her boss for another transfer even if it meant going back to the misery of White Collar and being turned down, she returned to her office to receive a call from the Georgia State Troopers. They informed her of her parents' death. A tractor trailer blew a tire causing a major pile up, one of the worst in a decade for the state. Nine people injured and five fatalities, her parents were amongst the causalities. A wracking sob escaped her lips as reality sunk in…she was completely alone.

Falling to her knees her hands clutched the windowsill as she tried to draw strength from the hardy wood, as she tried to will the tears from her eyes. She needed just enough strength to make it home that was it, just enough to make it home. Then she could crawl to the bathtub with a bottle of wine and the bottle of…

"Oh my God, Casey?"

Casey heard the newly familiar voice across the room. The blonde ice queen found her. God, why did Alexandra Cabot have to find her right now? She was surely coming to harass again for something, and now she was caught in her biggest breakdown ever. It only made the red head cry more and lose her grip on the windowsill collapsing into herself.

Suddenly, she felt the blonde's hands on her pulling her into a hug. "Casey, I am so sorry. I should have prepped you more. You will be okay. I know how hard it can be." Alex soothed holding the redhead tight. Casey couldn't speak, all she could do was shake her head no.

Alex took a deep breath and pushed Casey back some to look into her glassy tear filled green eyes. "It will be okay Casey, I promise. You'll learn to cope with the horrors. I can help you if you need it. My best advice at this point is stay away from crime scenes unless you are called directly to them by Cragen, that will help immensely."

"Alex, it's not the case." Casey forced out before sobbing again. Alex's eyes went wide, realizing something else terrible had happened to the redhead. Shaking her head clear, Alex whispered, "Then what is it Casey?"

"My parents…died today." Casey forced out.

"Casey," Alex began then aborted and just pulled Casey close into a tight hug. She held the redhead until her tears ceased then helped her up and took her home. She stayed the night on the couch and the next morning helped Casey make arrangements for her parent's funeral.

Casey never had to ask for any help; Alex was just there for her. The blonde helped her every step of the way and held her hand through the service and supported her at the after events. Casey was able to see a side of Alexandra Cabot that no one ever saw while Alex saw and listened to the weakest points of Casey's life. The redhead never stood a chance, she fell fast and hard for the blonde.

* * *

 **Six months later…**

"Seriously Casey, why do you waste your time pinning over that Ice Bitch?" Abbie Carmichael blurted out.

"Okay, on that note I am heading back to my office," Casey said standing to leave.

"Sit down!" Kim Greylek barked at her best friend. "You have avoided this question time and again, and Abigail and I have been very patient, but you are going to spill and you are going to spill now."

Casey lets out a loud sigh as she throws herself down on her friends sofa. "Fine, what is it you want to know, ask?"

"Okay," Kim starts, "Why is it that you are so in love with Alex Cabot? She treats you like her slave even though you are her co-chair, I mean she just generally isn't very nice to you Casey, we don't get it."

"Well," Abbie adds, "she isn't nice to anyone, hence the Ice Bitch nickname."

"Don't call her that!" Casey snaps, "Listen, Alex was there for me when I really needed someone. She has a really sweet and genuine side. You all just haven't seen it. I am seriously going to marry her one day. Her bitchy girlfriend just needs to hit the road already."

Shaking her head, Kim picks up her cup of tea, "Casey, you are crazy. I think your total flower child mentality has you seeing rainbows and sunshine in the least likely of places."

Casey stands again and smiling at her friends says, "Then let a girl dream." Walking to the door she turns and smirks at her friends, "But, I will be doing the 'I told you so' dance one day."

"Your insane!" Casey heard Abbie yell as she exited into the corridor.

Walking down the hall she headed to the blonde's office. Knocking on the door, she hears a slightly annoyed "Come in," yelled from the direction of the desk. Entering the office, she walks to the desk to see Alex Cabot on the floor battling with the floor vent and what looked like an eye glasses repair kit screw driver.

"What are you doing?" Casey questions the blonde.

Looking up at the redhead, Alex sighs, "Do you ever wear anything appropriate for court?"

"That wasn't an answer Sweetheart. What did you drop down the vent?" Casey asks again bending down to take a look.

"I dropped my earring. Its right there, I just can't get this thing off. I need a real screw driver." Alex sighs again. She feels annoyed by everything today. First she and Audrey had another major fight and then Casey and her were called to a motions court at 1pm, and now this her favorite earring in the air vent and Casey is dressed like a slut to go stand before a judge. What God did she piss off without knowing it?

Watching the redhead pull a dime out of her pocket she is amazed to see Casey free the screws and quickly retrieve the earring. Passing it to Alex, the redhead whispers, "All it costs you is a drink tonight."

"Seriously Casey," Alex says taking the earring with an eye roll.

"Come on Alex, let me take you out tonight. I will make sure you have a good time." Casey says with a wink.

"No Casey!" Alex says crossing the room, "Give it a rest already." Packing up her things for court she notices Casey pick up her stress relief ball and begin to play catch with it. Sighing she says, "Casey seriously, do you ever act like an adult?"

"Nope, and if I start to please put me out of my misery," Casey answers with a smirk.

Grabbing her bag, Alex heads to the door, "Come on, if we leave now we can get coffee before court." Walking out into the hallway she doesn't miss her younger co-chairs words.

"Score! I knew I'd get you for a drink one way or another!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for being patient with me. I had some stuff going on yesterday, but I am back on my writing horse now! :) I know Blitz and HG have their ideas about HisBlitzLaw but personally I think like it sounds like a crazy law firm, so of course I am on board! ;) enjoy, from my iPhone, I didn't want to make you wait!**

* * *

 **Present Day...**

Alex Cabot drove her Lexus through the rainy New York City streets. She kept trying to stem the flow of her tears, but couldn't seem to manage success. Had it not been for getting a call from Donnelly to report to the office for an impromptu meeting she'd be in bed under the pillows and blankets still crying. The look of hurt on Casey's face still emblazoned in her mind. The hurt in the redheads voice still ringing in her ears.

Pulling into the DA's parking garage, she laid her head against the steering wheel and let a new round of tears fall. It wouldn't be a surprise to anyone once they saw her that she'd been crying. Her eyes were so swollen. The surprise might be that the Ice Queen even had the ability to cry.

How had this all come to be? How had this all gone so badly so fast?

* * *

 **One year earlier...**

Alex walked into her apartment. Tossing the keys down on the side table she headed straight to the kitchen, she needed a stiff drink. Today had been long and full of dealing with Casey Novak.

Pouring herself three fingers of whiskey, she took a long sip of the amber liquid. The burn running down her throat seeming to erase the stress of the day, at least for a second. Alex never had been much of a drinker but days like today she needed one.

Shaking her head she thought back to the redheads proposal of going out for a drink tonight. Alex of course refused like she did many times before and would continue too. Casey just couldn't get the hint that she wasn't interested. It was Alex's fault, she had given Casey the wrong impression when Casey was new and needed someone. She's been the redheads shoulder to cry on and helped her with planning her parents funeral.

Alex genuinely felt for the girl. She knew what it was like to lose a parent. Her father had died when she was 17 and it shook her foundation, changed the way she viewed the world. She'd suffered years of depression, countless therapists and antidepressants. She'd finally learned to cope when she met Audrey.

Audrey has been overseas at the time when Casey had come to work in Sex Crimes. Alex had been brutally hard on the redhead because she wasn't handling not having Audrey around well. Then that night she was packing up and got a call from Branch telling her he was proud of Novak and Alex needed to lighten up that the girl was having a hard time with her first case. Alex felt awful for not offering support and went to offer whatever encouraging words she could.

The whole way down the hall to the office, Alex wasn't sure why she was even going. She wasn't that kind of person, but it was like something other than Branch's words propelled her there. Reaching. The office she found Casey in a crying heap. Suddenly, everyone of her movements had been like an autopilot response. The support she offered over the next week was completely genuine. There was no other place Alex would have rather been then beside Casey.

When Audrey returned home it immediately stopped. Alex's place was beside her girlfriend not her coworker. Plus, Casey had a lot of growing up to do. The more time she spent with the redhead the more faults she discovered in her.

Casey dressed to provocatively for work. She liked to get drunk with the detectives after a win. She acted like a goofy grown child. The list could go on and on. Still despite all that, she seemed to have an amazing heart. It killed Alex to constantly push her away and be mean, but Casey caused real problems between her and Audrey.

Audrey was convinced Alex had an affair with Casey. It had taken Alex's mother to convince Audrey that wasn't the case at all. Luckily Alex's mom had come with Alex to Connecticut to help with the reception after the funeral and they had shared a room. Still, Audrey hated Casey and took every chance she could to say something snarky at work events to Casey.

Hearing keys in the door, Alex realized Audrey must be home. Looking down at the counter Alex suddenly realized she had consumed a good bit of whiskey and felt a tiny bit loopy. She would not be able to hide her quickly impending drunkenness from her girlfriend, not that she should have to but Audrey didn't find these things amusing.

Seeing Audrey in the doorway of the kitchen from her peripheral vision Alex turned to face her with a goofy smile, "Hey baby."

"Alexandra, it's 6:30 and you are drunk?" Audrey asked with a bite in her tone.

Alex bit her lip and said, "Maybe, but I didn't intend on getting drunk."

Shaking her head, Audrey walks over and grabs the bottle from Alex pouring the rest down the kitchen sink. "I swear Alex, you are a train wreck. I don't even know why I put up with you someday's. Go get a shower and go to bed. You smell like a bar."

Alex didn't even argue. She just clumsily walked from the room and to the master bath. No matter how unfair Audrey's assessment or words may have been Alex didn't feel like a fight. She didn't care to argue with the brunette. It would only make their week long trip to Vermont next week a mess. Audrey held grudges and would cancel and Alex had big plans for the vacation.

Alex booked the cabin in Vermont for the Audrey's favorite time of year, winter. She liked the woods when it snowed and the forecast said it might. It would be the perfect time to propose.

Charlotte, Alex's mom, was against the idea when Alex mentioned it, but Alex didn't care. She loved Audrey, and Audrey would be the perfect wife. At least political wise...

Alex turned on the shower and climbed into the warm spray. With the water rushing over her, she started thinking about Casey again. Shaking her head clear, she quickly finished her shower and got ready for bed.

Climbing under the sheets, Alex felt her stomach grumble. She hadn't ever eaten dinner. She'd love to go back to the kitchen and get something to eat, but that would mean having to deal with Audrey being overly passive aggressive which would lead to a fight. Starving was easier.

Feeling the lull of alcohol induce sleep run through her Alex began to let her mind wander. She began thinking about how Audrey would make a good politicians wife even if she could be major bitch. She thought about how it would be nice to win ten cases in a row, and how good Casey looked in those overly provocative outfits.

Falling asleep she thought about how Casey would have been nice to her if she'd come home and found Alex drunk. The redhead probably would have cooked her dinner and tucked her into bed. Casey is just nice that way.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Enjoy the beginning Captain Silver. :)**

* * *

 **Present day...**

Liz Donnelly sat at her office desk drumming her nails against the mahogany desk glaring at the three women sitting before her. She couldn't believe she's let the rope her into their shenanigans. Scowling at the three one more time before pinching the bridge of her nose to fight off the voice in her head screaming this was a bad idea, she spoke one more time, "I promise you three, technically four, that if this backfires in any way I will make sure you are polishing the courthouse floors with a toothbrush as punishment."

"We understand. It won't, this needs to happen." Serena spoke confidently to the judge.

* * *

 **One year earlier...**

Alex stood in Casey's office going over the next weeks work load. She was well past the point of beating a dead horse, but she was trying to ensure their cases were going to be well handled. The blonde didn't doubt the redheads abilities to battle and win cases and fight for victims justice, she just knew Casey.

Casey had the ability to dress in those tops that were a little to showy for court, and Alex had become accustomed to grabbing a matching cardigan and forcing Casey into them on those days. Plus, the redhead was sometimes a little immature acting and needed to be reigned in from time to time. Unless they were working separately, which was a rare occurrence as of late, Alex always had time to remind Casey of how to act and dress. Hopefully, Casey couldn't destroy the office while she was away.

"Geez, sweetheart do you not trust me to keep the ship afloat while you are away? Seriously, I got this!" Casey said with a laugh.

Alex shook her head. "Why do you have to joke at a time like this?"

"What does that mean? A time like what?" The redhead asks getting a little more serious.

"I'm going away to propose Casey, I don't need to be worrying about you burning the office to the ground with your antics."

"They aren't antics, and are you fucking kidding me? You are proposing to that Ice Cunt, why?" Casey asks seriously.

"Hey! Do not call Audrey that!" Alex snaps.

Casey stands to meet the blonde eye to eye, "You know as well as I do she has called me worse. I can't believe you'd want to marry her. I mean seriously she treats you like trash. Why Alex, why?"

"I love her Casey, and she'll make a good wife." Alex says firmly.

Casey shakes her head and walks to her window looking out on the street below. "You are making the worst mistake. You could be so much happier Alexandra. I could make you so much happier if you'd just give me the chance."

"Casey," Alex began, "we'd never work out. You are so carefree and frankly a little wild. It wouldn't work."

"You don't know that Alex. You never gave us a chance." Casey states flatly.

"Alexandra," Audrey's voice carried from the doorway sending a chill through both women.

Alex turned to face her girlfriend, "Hey honey, you ready to go?"

"I don't know would you like to screw your little tramp first?" Audrey snapped.

Alex closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath, obviously Audrey had heard more of she and Casey's conversation than Alex would have liked. "Audrey, I am ready to go."

Audrey wasted no time crossing the room and getting right in Casey's face, "I can't believe you are still trying to steal my girlfriend. You are such trash. Did you make it to where you are today by spreading your legs? Well it won't work with Alexandra. She thinks you are just as much a tramp as I do!"

Alex's eyes went wide at Audrey's words. Normally, she only spoke to Alex like that never another person. Alex could see the tears building in Casey's eyes threatening to spill over her lashes. Casey always snapped back and put Audrey in her rightful place, but not this time. It was as if hearing that Alex had possibly spoken poorly of her was to much.

Shaking her head no, Alex snapped at Audrey, "Audrey, shut up! You know just as much as I do that I have never said things like that about Casey so stop it. We need to go if we are going to make it to Vermont before nightfall."

Audrey turned with a scowl to face Alex and left without a word. Alex looked at Casey as she ducked her head from Alex's view most likely wiping her eyes of tears. "Casey, you don't have to look at me, but I want you to know I never said those things that Audrey just accused me of saying. You are a beautiful woman and yes, I may think you dress a little provocatively, but I have never thought you achieved everything you have in life by any other means than hard work and determination. I wouldn't want another co-chair. I just want you to know that."

Finishing she turned and left the office closing the door behind her to give Casey some privacy. The car ride to Vermont was tense. Audrey remained silent the first five hours, the last one and a half she let Alex have it. She repeatedly told Alex what an awful girlfriend she was and how she should just fire Casey.

Alex tried to bite her tongue and let Audrey vent it all out, but as they began to unpack the car and settle into the cabin Alex couldn't handle it any longer. "Jesus, Audrey shut up!"

Audrey's look was one of complete ice, "Excuse me?"

"Stop Audrey, just stop. You have been bitching the last two hours. Let it go. I am with you not her. Why do you have to act so possessive? I have never given you a reason to doubt me. Jesus just get a grip and but it out! You haven't even said one nice word about this cabin." Alex says collapsing into a chair by the fireplace.

Audrey grabs her purse and keys off the counter, "Clearly Alexandra you need to cool off and I need a break from you."

Alex didn't really process the brunette's words or actions. Just thankful for the silence and peace that filled the air with Audrey's absence, Alex closed her eyes and dozed off. Waking up two hours later she was a little stunned to not find Audrey back. Looking at her phone she saw she'd gotten two texts from Audrey.

The first read, "We are through, I am not going to take that kind of treatment."

The second said, "Have fun getting home..."

Going to the call screen Alex selected the only person who would ever help hers name and hit send. Hearing the woman's happy answer, Alex said, "Casey, she left me. Yeah, here at the cabin by myself. I know, it's over. No I am not filing her as a car thief. Will you please come get me? I know it's a lot to ask. No. I will not. Seriously? Do I have to? Fine...you were right and I was wrong! Better? Thank you, please hurry but be careful, they are calling for snow. Drive safe!"

Hanging up, Alex sighed and walked into the kitchen. Opening a bottle of Pinot Grigio she saw the first of the snowflakes begin to fall as she poured a glass. Hopefully, Casey would find the roads clear. She'd never forgive herself if the redhead got hurt coming to her rescue.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I love that you all seem to be enjoying this story. I have to say I am loving writing it! :) Thank you for bearing with me writing it on my iPhone, if we waited for me to be at my computer you'd still be waiting for chapter 2. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews.**

* * *

 **Present Day...**

Casey still stood in the window of her office fighting off tears and praying somehow that the rain would erase her pain her memories to be cleansed from her eternal soul. She didn't want to remember any more. She wanted the whole thing to be gone. She wanted to be spared the looks of pity as she walked through the halls at the office. She wanted to have her old self back again.

Then again, like it says in Alice in Wonderland, 'I can't go back to yesterday because I was a different person then.' It was true. As much as Casey wanted to return to her old self it was pointless. Everything was different now. She was different now.

Hearing a knock at the door, she barked out a "Come in." Turning to face the door she locked eyes with the guest. Frowning, the redhead weakly asked, "Why are you here?"

* * *

 **One year ago...**

Casey drove up the cold winding road. Alex owed her big time for this and she better damn well treat her better after this...this ridiculous drive to the middle of nowhere. Not to mention, it was snowing and the roads were already becoming white from the snow.

As she got closer and closer to the cabin, the roads became worse and worse with traction becoming more and more questionable. The road was gone under the power and Casey suddenly was immensely happy for keeping her Range Rover when she moved to the city. Something about the big SUV with 4 wheel drive on invisible roads made her feel much more secure.

All logic kept telling her to stop for the night, but she couldn't leave Alex alone in a cabin like that. The last weather forecast for the northeast she heard on her satellite radio gave warning of a blizzard for the area with record snowfalls. She had a good feeling if she didn't reach Alex tonight that she wouldn't reach her for a few days. Saying a silent prayer she pushed on towards the cabin.

An hour later Casey arrived. Pulling up as close to the cabin as she could get, she put on her coat and toboggan and opened the door to the freezing cold snowy wind. The icy air whipped around her cheeks instantly freezing her. Stepping out into the snow, she was instantly up to almost her knees in the snow. She was amazed her Rover had even made it.

Smelling the inviting scent of the wood burning fire, she got to work and grabbed her bag from the back seat and headed up to the porch. Reaching it she began beating the wet snow from her jeans and working it from her boots before entering the cabin, before she could finish the door opened.

Looking up she came eye to eye with a seemingly drunk Alexandra Cabot. She could tell from the blondes swollen red eyes that she'd been crying. Casey felt for the woman. She wanted nothing more than to take her in her arms an hold her while she cries for her failed relationship. Yet before she could say anything, Alex crossed the space between them and pressed Casey against the outside wall and forcefully pressed her lips to Casey's.

Casey was so taken aback that she didn't think her actions through at first. Instead she fell into the kiss, enjoying the feel of Alex's lips pressed against hers, the feel of the blondes body pressed into hers, the feel of hands roaming her sides and moving to her back to pull her closer. Instinctively she tangled her hands in Alex's long blonde hair as she allowed the blonde entrance to her mouth at the feeling of Alex's tongue running along her bottom lip.

Kissing Alex was more amazing than she'd ever dreamed. Maybe it was the drastic difference of hot and cold playing across her every sense at this exact moment, or maybe it was just the magical mystery that was Alex Cabot, but Casey didn't care because she had Alex.

Flipping their positions, Casey began to kiss down Alex's neck. Hearing a moan escape Alex as she enjoyed the skin of the blondes neck and her hands roamed the blondes fantastic body made Casey's body ache with want. Casey moved to Alex's ear and whispered, "I want you so much Alex."

Unexpectedly Casey was quickly pushed back causing the redhead to trip off the porch and land in the knee deep snow. As the powder settled around her Casey sat in shock as Alex looked at her wide eyed and a bit horrified at her actions. "Oh my God, Casey I am so sorry!" Alex cried out.

Shaking her head at the blonde, Casey stood and walked back up to the door re-brushing the snow from her body. Thinking the whole thing over it was a bit humorous especially as Alex had turned herself into a blubbering mess of apologies. Standing to face the blonde, Casey bursts out laughing much to Alex's continued shock.

"Alex, sweetheart chill out. You clearly have been drinking and are upset. I am sure it was just an accident don't be so hard on yourself." Casey assured. Smiling a wicked smile with a raised eyebrow at the now settled blonde, she added with a smirk, "Plus it was nice payment for the treacherous drive here."

Shaking her head, Alex said, "Get inside Casey before we freeze to death." Looking a bit puzzled, Alex asks, "Is, I mean was, wait is, whatever, am I speaking English?"

"Oh dear god, get inside Alex and sit down. Have you eaten anything?"

Alex didn't try to speak, she just shook her head no and laid down on the couch. Walking into the kitchen to examine the options Casey quickly decided spaghetti was a good choice. Browning the meat and adding it to a pot of sauce, she set a pot to boil. Once the noodles were cooking Casey walked over to check on Alex.

The blonde was curled up asleep on the couch. Casey smiled at how peaceful she looked. Waking her seemed evil, but she knew Alex needed to eat something.

Sitting next to her she rocked her co-chair easily whispering, "Alex, sweetie, wake up. Dinner is going to be ready in a few minutes. Alex..."

"Let me sleep please." Alex grumbled.

"I promise I will after you eat. Sit up I will fix you a bowl."

"Hmm, okay." Alex said sitting up weakly. Casey quickly drained the cooked noodles and fixed Alex a bowl. Sitting down next to the blonde she handed her the bowl.

"Tell me how bad your drive was here." Alex said.

"Umm, okay. Long and dangerous. Honestly, I am surprised the Rover made it here in to snow. There was so much. I am pretty sure I should have stopped way earlier." Casey stated.

Alex took another bite or two before stopping to look at Casey, "Why didn't you?"

"I didn't want you stuck here alone." Casey replied.

Alex set her bowl down on the table, "Why are you so nice to me Casey? If it was dangerous you should have stopped."

"Alex I would move heaven and earth to help you. I wish you'd let me show you how you deserve to be treated." Casey said standing and taking Alex's bowl.

By the time, Casey came back Alex was asleep again. Casey walked to the bedroom and turned down the bed. Then she walked back to Alex on the couch, slowly and gently she lifted the blonde into her arms and carried her to the bed. Laying her down, she tucked her in gently and kissed her on the head.

Whispering softly Casey said, "I love you Alexandra Cabot and will prove that to you. Sweet dreams."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Audrey the vampire...classic! So funny. I never thought I'd write about vampires, lol. I love your reviews, as always they keep me inspired and writing! :)**

* * *

 **Present Day...**

Alex stepped into the elevator to travel to Liz's office floor. She dug her nails deep into her palms trying to stave off her tears. It pained her to be reminded in any way of the woman she loved and standing in this building and in this elevator was to much for her.

Maybe it was time for her to make a change in her life. Maybe she should think of moving or going somewhere different in life. Her thoughts were betraying her. Digging her nails deeper into her palms she tried to replace her emotions and her anxiety with pain. She tried to will away the flush of stress hives started to coat her pale white skin of her chest. She tried to keep them from traveling up her neck. She tried to stop the tears starting to slip from her eyes again.

As the elevator came to an abrupt stop at her desired floor the doors opened to reveal Kim and Abbie. The two looked at her with pained sympathy. The sight of them was Alex's undoing and she burst into tears and fled from the elevator to the bathroom down the hall.

* * *

 **One Year Earlier...**

Alex woke up the next morning with a headache. God she hated over drinking. She needed to make a point to drink a tad bit more regularly so she'd not lose control so easily and drink too much. Then again maybe she should just give up alcohol all together.

Moving towards the night stand she saw a note in Casey's messy handwriting 'drink the water, take the pills! Breakfast will be in once it's done. :) - C.' Alex couldn't help but smile in spite of her pounding head. Taking the pills and drinking the water she laid back to rest.

She vaguely remembered kissing the redhead outside the house and pushing Casey away into the snow. Part of her wondered if Casey hadn't said anything how far they would have gotten. It was Casey's warm voice in Alex's ear that had broken the trance of lust that had fallen over Alex. Alex genuinely hoped she hadn't given Casey the wrong impression. She liked the redhead, but she wasn't interested in her in a romantic way. Was she?

Alex suddenly wondered how she got to bed. The last thing she remembered was Casey feeding her spaghetti. Casey had made her dinner. The redhead hadn't seemed phased that Alex had gotten drunk. She actually seemed quite sympathetic. Had Casey carried her to bed? As she wondered about the missing pieces of the night, a light knock came on the door and Casey appeared with a tray of food.

"Hey," Casey whispered walking into the room. "How you feeling?"

Alex gave the redhead a weak smile, before saying just as weakly, "Like roadkill eaten by buzzards then thrown up."

"Lovely..."

"You asked. What's for breakfast?"

Casey set the tray down, "Bacon, eggs and toast. Perfect hang over food."

"Hang over food?" Alex asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Casey laughed, "You don't get drunk often do you Cabot?"

"That obvious?"

"Just a tad." Casey said with a warm smile, "Okay here's the deal, eggs for protein and vitamins specifically B vitamins, bacon for grease to coat your stomach, and toast to help settle your stomach."

"Thank you Casey." Alex said weakly taking a piece of toast. "So what time do you want to head back to the city?"

Casey laughed, "Alex do you not remember the weather?"

"Umm, it snowed. I remember that much."

Smiling Casey chuckled slightly, "Yeah, well it's still snowing. It's let up some, the reports say it is going to snow till late afternoon. There is easily 3 to 4 feet of snow outside. We aren't going anywhere anytime soon. I called Branch and informed him of the situation though, so he is putting Serena temporarily on our cases."

Alex smiled, "Well Liv and Elliot should enjoy that. You know how the squad hates change."

"Yes I do." Casey said with a frown, remembering how long it took them to warm up to her. "Well eat up and get cleaned up or whatever. I am going to go see what I can find to entertain myself."

"Okay." Alex watched the redhead leave. While she ate she could hear Casey rummaging around the house. She couldn't quite figure out what her co-chair was up to out there but she would find out soon enough.

After showering and getting into yoga pants and a comfy sweater Alex stepped into the living room to find the floor scattered with board games and puzzles and Casey sitting in the middle examining a big gun. "What the hell are you doing?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"Well, I was looking for things to entertain us with and I found these games and puzzles in the closet, but I also found this rifle and a shotgun. I like guns. I use to hunt with my Dad." Casey answered suddenly feeling a little self conscious under Alex's hard glare.

"Well I don't so put it up Casey." Alex order in a stern tone.

Standing, Casey looks at Alex, "You know you could ask nicely. I am the one with the rifle and all."

"What are you going to shoot me?"

"Maybe."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, I am just a little over you treating me like I am less than you Alex. Jesus, I just drove all the way from New York in the middle of a freaking blizzard for you. I have done nothing but ever be nice to you and show you how well I would treat you and you always treat me like a child. Stop it." Casey snapped. She wasn't exactly sure why she just unleashed on Alex, but she felt better for it. Maybe Alex just hit a nerve when it came to her being so dismissive of an interest that was linked to a happy memory of Casey and her dad.

Alex frowned, "I am going to read a book."

The next few hours passed in tense silence. Casey built puzzles at a speedy rate, while Alex devoured books. If the women were this overly productive at work they could probably run the DA's office by themselves. Their want to avoid each other was ridiculous.

By the time early evening arrived, Casey had completed every puzzle and tried playing herself in board games. Meanwhile, Alex was still happily reading and ignoring Casey. The silence was starting to drive Casey mad which had started her talking to herself in funny voices.

"Casey stop it!" Alex yelled causing the redhead to jump at the sudden break in the quiet.

"What?"

"You sound like you've gone mad Casey. Cut it out." Alex said firmly.

Casey stood with clenched fists. "Well what the hell do you expect Cabot. You are just sitting there completely ignoring me."

"I am ignoring you because you are acting like a hyperactive child."

"This is why you don't have friends Alex. You are so stuck up." Casey bites back.

"Whatever Casey. I am going to bed." Alex says standing from the sofa.

Shaking her head, Casey runs her hands in her hair, "You haven't eaten dinner yet Alex."

"I don't want to eat, plus we don't have a lot of food." Alex answered walking into the bedroom and closing the door behind her.

Casey walked to the kitchen and examined the cabinets, pantry, and fridge. They really didn't have much food and they were not going to be making any grocery store runs in the next few days. Casey would have to do something to fix this tomorrow morning.

Eating a granola bar to save staples, she fixed a plan in her head. Gathering together her supplies she was sure she could pull it off. It might be a bit risky, but it would also take the edge off her cabin fever.

Plus, maybe the time apart would help her and Alex manage the time they were going to be stuck in this cabin together...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am glad that y'all seem to be enjoying this little story as much as me! :)**

* * *

 **Present Day…**

"Do you think we were too hard on her?" Abbie asked Kim.

"Okay, all things aside, too hard on her? Abigail do you remember what happened, what she did to Casey?" Kim snapped.

"Geez, I was just asking…"

Kim sighed as she leaned against the wall of the elevator. "I know, I know. This is just taking all my possible energy stores. Next time we decide to have a baby, please let it not coincide with the demise of my best friends relationship. This is so much work; I mean I am going to need a two week vacation to recoup after this…" She sighs again.

Abbie leans her head against Kim's. Smiling while looking into her wife's eyes she softly says, "Done. I will take you wherever you want to go just say the words."

Kim smiles brightly, "Really?"

"Really baby, just tell me and I will book it."

"Fiji."

"Done," Abbie answers kissing Kim lightly.

* * *

 **One Year Ago…**

Alex awoke later than usual the next morning. It was very abnormal for her to sleep later than 8am even on a weekend, so sleeping till 9:30 was unheard of in the book of Cabot. What was even stranger was how quiet the cabin was, Casey could normally be heard down the hall at work, so how was she managing to remain so quiet now. The redhead must be asleep still.

Getting out of bed, Alex realizes just how hungry she is. Refusing dinner last night because she was upset was a poor choice. What was worse was she knew she owed Casey an apology. She knew she needed to get off Casey's case, lighten up a bit, but she couldn't for some reason. Honestly, she didn't know why she got so uptight with Casey all the time.

Walking out into the living room, Alex saw that the couch was vacant. Looking around the room, she quickly realized she was all alone. Casey wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Casey?" she called out into the empty room. Realizing her bee-boppy co-chair wasn't going to pop out from a closet and back into the room, Alex crossed the room and grabbed her jacket.

Putting the just her jacket on and stepping into her boots, she opened the door to the cabin and stepped out into the freezing cold. Alex didn't see Casey anywhere in sight. Panic slowly started to creep through her veins as she saw Casey's Rover still sitting buried in the snow. "Casey!" she called out only to be met with the clunky sound of the wet snow falling.

Walking around the deck, Alex noticed tracks that looked to be made by skis. They appeared to be headed down into the forest. Why would Casey go off on skis? Did she really despise her so much that instead of waiting out a snow storm with her she would go off on skis?

Shaking the crazy thoughts from her head, Alex turns around and heads back around the porch to go back into the warmth of the house. Taking the door's handle in hand she turns the knob to discover the door is locked. Panic now setting in she fights the door hoping for a mistake in judgment, but the door won't budge it's locked. It's locked and Alex is locked out.

Beginning to pace the porch, Alex runs her hands through her hair trying to figure out what to do as she becomes increasingly cold with each passing moment. Trying every window on the porch and deck area she finds them all locked. Standing at the edge of the deck area and the now easily knee deep snow, Alex sees the bedroom window. It's her last hope, it might be unlocked. Sighing, she steps into the cold wet snow soon being up to her knees in the freezing wet mix. Slowly making her way to the window, she finds herself becoming wet and impossibly cold. Reaching the window, she tries to open it only to find it locked as well.

Silently, she makes her way back to the deck. She is so cold she can barely step up on the wooden structure. Finally making it back to the door, Alex leans against the wall. She knows she needs to break a window or something to get back inside before she freezes to death, but she just can't seem to focus well.

All the blonde can think of, as she slides to the floor and into a sitting position, is how this is all her fault. If she'd just broken up with Audrey six months ago when she'd started to fall for Casey this wouldn't be a problem. If she'd just admitted to herself and Casey how she truly felt for the redhead instead of constantly pushing her away this wouldn't be a problem. Everything could be different.

Feeling her eye lids get heavy, Alex was unaware of how much time she'd been outside in the freezing cold. Remembering she needed to get in the house she tried to stand, but she suddenly felt so warm and comfortable. Maybe she'd just close her eyes and wait here for the redhead to return. Closing her eyes she remembered the feel of Casey pressed against her as they kissed. It was an amazing kiss.

Casey finally reached the woods at the base of the house near the driveway. She'd skied the easy and fastest way down through the woods, but that wouldn't be an option for returning with the supplies. She'd have to duck walk her way up the driveway to ensure not losing any goods. It wouldn't be fun, but it would be worth it to have supplies the rest of the week.

Pulling the supplies up the long drive to the cabin, Casey wondered what Alex was doing. She hoped the stubborn blonde had followed the note Casey left and eaten the muffins Casey had made this morning before heading out. Smiling at the fact that simply thinking about the blonde could make her feel all warm inside, Casey picked up the pace. Nearing the top of the driveway, Casey hoped Alex had the fire still going strong. She would really need to warm up after this little trek through the snowy ice tundra.

Finally cresting the hill she sees a funny shape by the door. As she makes it the final way up pulling the sled she has tied behind her she realizes that what she is seeing is Alex hardly dressed for the cold temperatures outside curled into a ball on the porch next to the door. Forcing herself forward at a slightly hazardous rate considering what she's pulling, Casey screams out as she approaches, "Alex!"

Not seeing Alex move, Casey doesn't stop properly to account for the sled following her. The sled quickly catches up to her knocking her in the back of her ski boots and knocking her onto the porch. Cursing as she quickly breaks herself free from the skis, Casey makes her approach over to Alex silently whispering prayers that Alex is okay. Reaching the blonde, she is relieved to find a pulse but can tell that she has full on hypothermia. Removing the ski boots so she will be more stable Casey quickly unlocks the door and picks Alex up into her arms.

Walking into the house, Casey quickly sees the fire has burned down. Assessing Alex's state in the house, Casey can see just how cold the blonde really is and heads straight to the bedroom. Laying her on the floor next to the bed, Casey strips Alex free of all her wet clothes whispering apologies to her. Getting her free of all the wet clothing, Casey tucks her into the bed and covers her with more blankets. She knows the best way to warm Alex up is to climb into the bed with her, but she has to get the supplies inside. Running back across the cabin, she quickly retrieves them and throws two logs on the fire. Putting the perishables away and noticing that the embers of the fire are starting to catch the logs, she heads back to the room. Alex is starting to come to come to a little and is shaking profusely in the bed. Not waiting another minute, Casey strips from her clothing and climbs in with Alex muttering another round of apologies as she takes the blonde into her arms pressing their naked forms together.

Within minutes Alex's shaking subsides. Casey feels Alex grip her tighter as she nuzzles her head deeper into the crook of Casey's neck and shoulder. A few minutes later, Casey feels Alex's eye lashes start to dance against her shoulder as the blonde's hot breath becomes apparent against her skin. "Feeling better?" Casey whispers.

"Yes, I am sorry Casey." Alex answers.

"Don't be, I am sure you didn't imagine you'd get locked out. I shouldn't have locked the handle; I just wanted you safe while I got supplies."

"No," Alex said a bit more firmly as she moved back enough to look Casey in the eyes, "I am sorry I didn't tell you that I love you six months ago."

Casey looked into the blondes blue eyes. To say she was confused was an understatement, but before she could work words into sentences Alex's lips were against hers again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Writing, hockey and beer…doesn't get much better! Well, this chapter might… :)**

* * *

 **Present Day…**

Alex ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Leaning against the sink she silently cried for a few minutes as she replayed that night in her head. It was a train wreck of an evening.

Her words had hurt the love of her life. She wished she could take them back. Take every mistake she'd ever made back. Fix it all to fix this mess. She wished she could take every ounce of pain Casey felt away.

She loved her more than anything. That night was a mess. Then her mother's words had knocked sanity back into her and she'd run after Casey. Although, it was Kim and Abbie she'd encountered and they hated Alex. That was the moment Alex was made fully aware of all her mistakes in she in the redhead's relationship. Casey's best friends hadn't spared her a moment.

Taking a deep breath, Alex controlled her tears the best she could and cleaned her face up. She didn't know what this meeting was about, but she had a good feeling that it was to split her and Casey up. Leave it to Donnelly to be more worried about professionalism at a time like this in Alex and Casey's lives.

Unlocking the door and stepping out into the hallway, Alex wished she could think of a way to fix everything. She wished Casey would give her a moment to explain. She still loved Casey Novak more than anything.

* * *

 **One Year Earlier…**

Alex lightly pressed her lips against Casey's. The kiss was soft and light and just as it started it ended. Alex pulled back enough to look into Casey's green eyes. Before Alex could say anything, Casey recaptured her lips.

Casey pulled Alex closer at the waist as she brushed her finger tips down Alex's face, slowly softly enjoying the feel of Alex's soft lips against hers. Feeling Alex's hands wrap around her as the blondes leg slipped between her legs brushing against her center perfectly, caused Casey to gasp into the kiss. Alex feeling more brazen smiled and pushed Casey back into the mattress as she started to trail kisses down Casey's jawline and neck.

As Alex began to make her way to the base of Casey's neck, Casey asked, "Alex…you sure?" Grinning against Casey's skin, Alex pressed her wet center against Casey's thigh letting out a moan from the pleasure that coursed through her at the contact. Grinding again against Casey as she looked the redhead in the eyes, Alex nodded a yes.

Casey took their position to her advantage and quickly flipped Alex over onto her back. Looking into Alex's darkening eyes; Casey slowly moved her hand up Alex's thigh as she positioned her mouth over one of Alex's nipples. As she finally reached Alex's waiting wetness she flicked her tongue over the blonde's nipple causing her to let out a whimper. Smiling seeing how she was affecting the blonde, Casey quickly took the nipple in her mouth as she slowly ran her fingers through Alex. The sounds that escaped Alex as Casey entered her with two fingers filled the room.

Finding just the right spot, Casey set a rhythm as she moved from nipple to nipple. Alex became a mess of words, whimpers and moans as her hips began to move in time with Casey's fingers. Feeling Alex tighten around her fingers Casey kissed her way up Alex's neck. Pushing up as she continued to work the blonde, she looked into Alex's eyes and smiled as she pressed her thumb against Alex's clit. As Alex's eyes rolled back in her head from the pleasure coursing through her as she teetered on the brink of her orgasm, Casey nipped her ear lobe as she whispered, "Come for me Alexandra."

Casey's words seemed to be just what Alex needed as she crashed over the edge, her orgasm loud and hard. Pulling her fingers from Alex's now dripping core Casey cleaned her fingers in her mouth. The taste of Alex is so exotic that Casey can't wait and moves right in between Alex's legs. Realizing what Casey is about to do, Alex locks eyes with the redhead, whispering, "Oh god," as Casey begins to run her tongue through Alex's drenched center.

Running her tongue through Alex a few times, Casey settles to working Alex's clit. Feeling Alex hands tangle in her hair, Casey lets herself be pulled closer in by the blonde. Working her tongue in circles around Alex's clit she can tell Alex is close to coming again. The blonde is nothing more than a panting, withering mess under her. As Alex begins to rock her hips against Casey's mouth she cries out, "Yes, god yes…there Casey, there…yes, fuck…I'm coming…"

Helping Alex to finish riding the waves of her orgasm, Casey lazily kisses her way up the blonde's body. Laying half on Alex, Casey smiles watching Alex catch her breath. "You are so beautiful Alex." Casey whispers, as Alex pulls her into a kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Alex smirks at Casey, and says "I want to taste you." Casey's green eyes deepen at Alex's words as her breath catches in her throat at the feeling of Alex's hands on her hips pulling her forwards. Knowing what Alex means Casey moves up the blonde's amazing body until she settles her aching center over the blonde's warm mouth.

Holding onto the headboard, Casey is already a whimpering mess at the feeling of Alex's warm breath against her soaked center. Feeling Alex's hands on the back of her thighs guiding her forward the last inches till the blonde's tongue is moving through her wetness, Casey can't hold herself back from crying out at the sight and sensation, "Oh fuck yes."

It had been to long since Casey had felt such an amazing feeling, and watching Alex work her and moan at the taste of her was to much. Casey was so close to coming and was happily telling Alex while pinching her nipples and watching the blondes tongue dart across her swollen throbbing clit. "I'm so close Alex, so close." Casey mumbled moving one hand to Alex's head while the other gripped the headboard so she could angle herself perfectly against Alex's mouth. Still not able to get that perfect amount of friction to send her crashing over the edge, Casey begs, "Alex please suck my clit." Alex happily complies and a few short quick sucks send Casey crashing over the edge.

Collapsing on the bed next to Alex, Casey pulls a pillow over her face. Smiling at the goofy redhead, Alex snatches the pillow away as she moves to snuggle into Casey's side. "What are you doing Casey?" Alex asks.

"Well, I was trying to hide, but it seems you aren't going to let that happen."

Alex frowns, "Why do you want to hide?"

"I am just a little embarrassed. Normally I am not that vocal, it's just been a while." Casey confesses.

Placing a firm kiss to Casey's lips, Alex pulls back smiling at Casey, "Casey you can be as loud as you want with me. Don't be embarrassed, I don't think I have ever been so loud." Laying her head against Casey's chest, Alex lets the sound of Casey's heartbeat soothe her along with Casey's arms wrapped around her holding her tight.

"I love you Alex." Casey whispered as they both fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, I want everyone to know reviews are very helpful! Even the ones I don't like ;) Now, the present part isn't necessarily meant to be fully understood. You are getting a very choppy brief glimpse of the future. Everything will be explained by the end, and it will all tie together. When we hit present time it will all foil in. Writing this way is an experiment. Bear with me this one time, if you hate it I will not do it again! ) If you ever saw the show Damages it's where I got the idea...keep in mind this is my first go at it. I like creative madness, it keeps things interesting. If you have specific questions feel free to ask. Thanks for hanging in there, just remember there is method to the madness. :)**

* * *

 **Present Day...**

"Why are you here Olivia?" Casey said as she walked across her office to her desk.

Olivia sighed as she fought the urge to walk right back out of the room. She hated dealing with hostile Casey and this was one of those moments. Casey was never fun to deal with when in a bad mood. Alex was the only one who could defuse the redheads temper when upset, but that wasn't a possibility right now. "Casey, you know I am here to talk to you about you and Alex so drop the act. You two need to move past this and fix things already. You are both miserable." Olivia stated in her best nice cop voice.

"Olivia," Casey started then stopped. The problem was Casey didn't know if she could take back what she'd said in retaliation to Alex's hurtful words. Yes, Alex had hurt her, but Casey had fired back with her own arsenal of hurtful remarks. Plus it was she who had called off the engagement.

Taking a breath, Casey confessed, "I want to fix things Olivia, but I don't think there is anyway we can fix this anymore."

* * *

 **One Year Ago...**

Alex awoke still wrapped in Casey's arms. She had no idea how long they'd been asleep, or what the world outside now looked liked, but she could careless. She felt safe and happy. This cabin and the accompanying snow storm had been the best thing for her. Why she hadn't faced her feelings earlier she didn't know. Smiling to herself, she thought it funny that it took almost freezing to death for her to leave her denial behind and admit to herself that she loved Casey.

Snuggling in closer to Casey, she though about when she first realized she was falling for Casey. It was at Casey's parents home in Connecticut. She had left the reception in search of the redhead and found her sitting on the floor of her father's office with family photo albums scattered about and the television playing old family movies.

"Casey?" Alex called softly into the room not wanting to startle the woman.

Casey looked up bright eyed at the blonde, "Hey, come join me."

"What are you doing?"

Casey smiled sweetly looking down at a Halloween picture of her and her parents when she was no more than 6 dressed up like a clown. "Remembering the happy times. I had to escape the rooms filled with nothing but sadness. My mother believed life should always be celebrated so that is why I made my escape to here. My dad loved to flip through old albums or watch family movies when he had a really stressful case. He said it helped him forge through the sea of uncertainty to find the light so he could win the cases or accept the losses. I finally understand that now."

Sitting down next to the redhead, Alex took the album and flipped through some pages. Casey had clearly never lost her youthful spirit. The following pictures showed Casey juggling in her clown outfit at what appeared to be a elementary school Halloween party and bobbing for apples in the next. Looking back up into Casey's glossy green eyes, Alex said, "Casey everything will be okay eventually."

Casey nodded, "I know it will. To be honest, I am glad they went together. Neither would have done well without the other. They both depended on the other for strength and their love was endless. I hope to have love like that one day."

Alex tilted Casey's face up to look her in the eyes, she had so many things she wanted to say but suddenly couldn't find the words. Casey's eyes completely captivated her and a deep sense of peace seemed to wash over both of them. It was as if Alex suddenly knew, knew how being in love really felt. She hadn't fallen slowly or even realized what was happening, but in a weird way it was like she always felt this way.

Everything felt so right, their proximity, the setting, Casey's eyes darting to Alex's lips and back up to her blue eyes. Alex leaned in to close the distance separating them. Just as her lips began to brush Casey's, Alex felt a jolt of energy surge through her. Kissing Casey felt right in so many ways. As Casey took Alex's bottom lip between hers, a voice traveled down the hallway calling Alex. It was Charlotte. The moment lost to the sea of dying dreams, as Charlotte walked in saying Audrey was on the phone.

Alex had stupidly taken the call. She'd let herself be ordered back to New York City. Stupidly Alex had let her guilt bury her feeling for Casey along with the knowledge that Casey would be eaten alive by the New York constituents. They'd hate her provocative dress and childish demeanor. So she buried her feelings and tried to focus on work and her girlfriend, slowly her resentment for not being the redhead coming out as constant picking and nagging. However, Casey had never stopped pursuing Alex, her love was true and Alex wanted to be enveloped by it and have the joy of loving Casey back for once.

"You are doing a lot of thinking Cabot." Casey's husky voice fills the room.

Alex looks up into Casey's eyes. "I was thinking about when I fell for you how stupid I was to run from it."

Casey smiled, "I bet I know when it was..."

"Okay, I will bite, when?"

"When you kissed me in my dads office. You thought my juggling abilities were so hot!" Casey joked.

"You are ridiculous," Alex said claiming Casey's lips again.

Breaking the kiss, Casey grinned, "Yes, but you like me...you want to hold me...you want to kiss me...to love me."

Climbing out of the bed, Alex shakes her head, and in a joking tone says "Oh my god, what was I thinking falling for you."

"You were thinking that I could make you happier than you've ever been." Casey answers stepping from the bed, "And you know what? You were right, I will." Shooting a goofy grin to Alex as she pulls on her sweater she leaves the room.

Alex shakes her head. Casey Novak might change her life for the better.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Nobot, air high five! :) Hang in there y'all the show is about to get good! Thanks for the reviews - keeps my mojo running...well that and Hozier today... ;)**

* * *

 **Present Day...**

Liz Donnelly paced her office. She didn't like meddling in the affairs of others. As a matter of a fact, Liz Donnelly prided herself on staying above the table. She was a firm believer that when friends messed around in the intimate affairs of their friends bad things happened.

Laughing to herself, the older blonde realized that is likely how this whole mess got started. Sometimes the younger DA's just didn't know how to not interfere in there friends lives. She wondered if she, Jack, and Nora ever acted like that, surely not. Then again she and Nora did set Jack up a lot and also tell him to break it off when needed. Maybe she wasn't as above the table as she thought...

* * *

 **Eleven months earlier...**

Alex Cabot smiled as she made her way home that evening. Nothing could get her mood down tonight, not even the horrible traffic of New York City. She had just received the best call ever and best of all she was headed home to her beautiful girlfriend who'd been out of town all week.

She and Casey had been sorting out their new relationship after getting snowed in at the cabin for a week and a half. Over board games and puzzles they hammered out the finer points of their relationship and spent countless hours discovering the wonders of each other's bodies and sharing finer intimate details of their lives they wouldn't tell any other person in the world. Alex smiled remembering dancing together in the kitchen while cooking dinner one night. She loved how it quickly became their thing.

They'd found easy ways to negotiate any problem they crossed. Maybe it was the snow, maybe it was just they were meant to be together, but ever hurdle they discovered they handled well. One point Alex had been terrified to cross was Casey's dress appearance.

As awful as it sounded, Alex needed Casey to dress more conservatively if they were going to be in a relationship. When she finally got the nerve over a game of Scrabble to mention this Casey stared at her with a frown for a minute. Alex was waiting for her to explode like Audrey would have but Casey just agreed as long as Alex agreed to lighten up and live a little. Alex questioned what exactly that meant. Casey smiled and said Alex had to learn to live and be spontaneous with Casey. Anytime she turned Casey down on an adventure Casey got to wear something skimpy. They sealed the arrangement over a kiss.

So the last five weeks had been smooth sailing. Arriving back to New York City, Alex discovered that Audrey had moved out and left Alex's car parked in the garage and her keys on the counter. It was the easiest break up Alex had ever experienced, and to celebrate Casey came over with a bottle of wine and a bottle of Redi-whip. They broke in every room of the apartment that night.

The couple rarely spent a night apart, and this last week had been hell because Alex had gotten so use to sleeping with Casey in her arms. As a result, she'd slept a lot less and spent much of the night tossing and turning or pacing the floor. She'd never had that problem with Audrey. It just showed her how much she truly loved Casey.

Pulling into the parking garage below the apartment complex, Alex's heart sped up in her chest at the sight of Casey's Range Rover. She was so excited she didn't notice the angry brunette waiting for her by the elevator. Climbing out of her car, Alex headed over to the lift. The sight of Audrey instantly made her stomach turn sour.

"Audrey, hi." Alex said weakly.

"Hi? Really? Why is that redheaded tramp in our apartment Alex?" Audrey snapped.

Alex sighed standing by the elevator. She wanted to get on and go up, but she didn't want Audrey to follow. Taking a breath to steady her nerves, Alex asked, "Why are you here Audrey? We broke up; even more you deserted me at a cabin with an enormous snow storm blowing in! So what the hell Audrey, why are you here?"

Audrey's eyes went wide, "Why am I here? I am your girlfriend Alexandra, that's why! The better question is why that redheaded slut is in our apartment."

Alex's blood was boiling with fury. Invading Audrey's personal space, she spoke sharply, "Stop calling my girlfriend names. You treated me like shit Audrey. I wouldn't be with you if you were the last woman on earth. I love Casey and she loves me, and she treats me well. She treats me like you are supposed to treat someone you love, with love and support, something you know nothing of Audrey! So screw off!"

Not caring if Audrey followed Alex got on the elevator. As the doors started to close Audrey called out, "How is old Casey going to do at the Governors Ball Alexandra?"

Alex nodded. Now it made sense. Audrey had heard about the ball and wanted to go. That's why she showed back up today. What's worse was now she was trying to put thoughts in Alex's head about Casey screwing it up.

As the lift arrived at Alex's floor she pulled out her cell phone and found the number of a 24 hr locksmith. Calling him outside her apartment she offered him an additional $200 to come immediately. She wanted to make sure this never happened again. She loved Casey and didn't want to see her hurt, she could only imagine how upset she was going to be walking in the apartment.

Unlocking the door and walking down the hall to the kitchen, she finds Casey pacing in front of the kitchen island. "I saw Audrey," Alex says.

Casey stops pacing at the sound of Alex's voice and looks up smiling at the blonde. Running into Alex's arms, Casey kisses the blonde over and over saying, "I...missed...you...so...much!"

Alex flips Casey backwards in her arms and kisses her passionately for a moment before flipping her back up and laughing. Casey smiles at Alex as she walks to the island and pours Alex a glass of wine, "I was having the worst day until you came home."

"Tell me about it..."

"Well know about the Ice Cunt. Then we couldn't work out a deal with the inmate, then while getting coffee with Serena, Abbie and Kim today you'll never guess who showed up!" Casey stated animatedly.

"Who?"

"Andrea! She is back in town." Casey says with a scowl.

Alex just stared she wasn't sure what to say. Finally she managed, "Andrea, as in you ex? As in Andrea Holden the civil rights attorney? As in your law school girlfriend?"

"Yes, that Andrea. Are you freaking out?"

"No, yes, I don't know." Alex says sitting at the island. "So what happened?"

Casey smiled, "Nothing really. Kim and Abbie were talking about their plans to visit the fertility doctor, and telling me again how I am changing myself for all the wrong reasons."

"God, they hate me…"

"Then," Casey continued, "I saw her." Casey paused remembering her ex's smile from across the restaurant as she noticed Casey, and how Andrea's sea foam colored eyes lit up as she talked about be happy to be back in New York City. She had seemed genuinely happy for once and that made Casey happy.

"Casey, should I be worried?" Alex asked in a tentative voice seeing how her girlfriend stopped talking and seemed to be reminiscing over her ex.

"No, it's just Andrea seemed at peace for once and it was nice to see. We split up for all the right reasons. We just weren't a good match. Plus, she was battling her own demons, but she seems really happy now and I am happy for her if she's happy. Anyway, dealing with Kim and Abbie was enough, and I finally got here and thought 'great, I can take a long bath before Alex gets back,' and then Audrey showed up. She literally let herself in Alex. We need to change the locks." Casey stated.

Alex grinned, "Already taken care of baby, the locksmith is on his way."

"Thank god. Had she come five minutes later she would have caught me in the tub."

"I'd like to catch you in the tub." Alex whispered.

"I am sure you would. Anyway, she was just as awful as she always is to me. Calling me names and asking how long you had been cheating on her."

Alex shakes her head at the news. "She is so crazy. I am sorry you had to deal with her alone. I made my feelings clear to her downstairs."

"Thanks babe. Well, since you are home and the locksmith will be here any minute I am going to go get into that tub." Casey replied with an evil grin.

"That's not fair!" Alex called out to her girlfriend as she watched her walk through the living space to the bedroom. "Hey, wait Case! I forgot to tell you the big news!"

"Let me guess, you got invited to the Governor's Ball?" Casey asked.

"How did you…let me guess Kim?"

"Yep, she blew the whistle. I am excited baby, as long as I am your date that is…" Casey smiled.

"Of course you are darling. Go get your bath now." Alex said shooing a smiling skipping Casey off in the direction of the tub. Casey's silly goofy nature was starting to rub off on Alex. She both loved and feared it. However, she never doubted for a second that she and Casey were perfect for one another.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: You all rock my world. Thanks for reading this little show. We are starting to fill in gaps - so hang on! )**

* * *

 **Present Day...**

All Alex Cabot can hear as she walks down the hall is her heart pounding in her ears and the sound of her heels clicking on the marble floors. She is nearing Casey's office. She has to walk past it to get to Donnelly's office. Suddenly is feels like all the air is being sucked out of the building, Casey's light is on and Alex can hear Casey's voice. It's as if all other sounds have faded away and Casey's voice is why.

Her husky voice telling someone, "I don't think there is anyway we can fix this anymore." Alex falters in her steps. Clutching her heart she feels like she has been stabbed in the heart. She knows what Casey is talking about. She knows Casey is meaning that she and Alex are finished and its killing her.

Speeding up her pace not wanting to hear another word, Alex passes the redheads office. Walking past the open door, she catches Casey's eye. Maybe Liz has the right idea, maybe it's better if Alex never sees Casey again. Seeing the woman she loves and not being able to hold her is enough to make Alex want to die.

* * *

 **Eleven Months Earlier...**

Casey stood in Alex's bathroom getting dressed. Looking at herself in the mirror she could see her blonde girlfriend sitting on the edge of the bed putting on her Louboutins. She could see Alex's lips moving even though she wasn't speaking out loud. Casey knew the blonde was mentally working out her closing argument for court today. Alex always over stressed these things.

Fixing her last piece of jewelry and looking at her new more conservative appearance over in the mirror Casey smiled. As much as she may have liked the way she use to dress changing her appearance for Alex was worth it. She loved Alex and eventually her friends would understand. Turning she ran and jumped on the bed next to the blonde earning a squeal of surprise to slip from Alex's lips.

"Casey Diane Novak! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" Alex scolded until locking eyes with the grinning redhead. Seeing Casey's big smile told Alex all she needed to know. Her feisty redhead was trying to get her to stop stressing over court. Suddenly without control Alex started laughing. She didn't exactly know why she just was, Casey had this effect on her. Pure happiness.

Seeing Alex laugh made Casey laugh. There was no better moment in life than laying on the bed laughing with Alex. Moments like these made all her so called sacrifices worth it. Moments like these were simple ways for them to say 'I love you' without actually saying it.

Later that afternoon, Casey sat in Serena's office. Serena was on the phone with Olivia. The two had started casually dating after Serena's stint in SVU while Alex and Casey were trapped in the cabin. Casey and Liv never really meshed, which was probably a result of Liv thinking Casey worked to fast and free and how Casey wouldn't just hand out search warrants like candy, but at least over the last few months they'd developed a nice working relationship and could be amicable when out with friends. Casey had always gotten along better with the guys.

Seeing Serena hang up the phone, Casey was pulled from her mind and back into reality. "So what's the story morning glory?" Serena sing-songed at Casey.

"About?" Casey asked needing a pick up to figure it where they'd left off in conversation.

"About the Governors Ball this weekend."

"Oh!" Casey picked up, "Well, Alex and I are going shopping tonight for dresses."

"Oh, I guess Blondie is going to pick out your whole outfit again and tell you how to act?"

Casey sighs and puts her head in her hand. "Can you all let it go! Jeez, so she likes me to not show so much boob and leg, who cares. If she makes me happy that should be all that matters and Alex makes me insanely happy. Can you drop it?"

"Yes, Casey. I am sorry. It's just we all think it's a little unfair that you do so much sacrificing. What is Cabot giving up for you?" Serena questions leaning forward with a serious look in her eyes.

Casey takes a long slow inhale while thinking. "I don't know Serena. I haven't asked her to give up anything. I just told her that I want her to loosen up some."

"Has she? Can she keep up with Casey Novak's spunky adventurous side?"

Casey gets an evil grin on her face. "For the most part...I think you just gave me the perfect way to test that tonight though."

"Wow, that look on your face makes me fear for Cabot. Be nice Casey, don't crush her to much." Serena says with an equally mischievous grin.

That evening, Alex and Casey drove towards the mall. Casey was so excited for her evil plan. Alex would either completely go for it, or refuse. Either way, Casey would win. It could be interesting. It would surely rock Alexandra Cabot's comfort zones.

Entering the mall, Alex drug Casey straight to Neiman Marcus. Entering the upscale department store, Alex led the way to the evening wear section and to the formal wear end. Casey instantly saw the dress she liked and intended to use for this little stunt.

Alex sifted through racks of dresses until she found two she liked for herself and one she liked for Casey. Looking up for the redhead she was surprised to not see her anywhere. Figuring she must have gone on to the dressing rooms Alex headed that way. Walking in she called out, "Casey?"

"Last room Alex." The redheads voice rang out. Following her directions, Alex walked past the two other dressing rooms and opened the door to the last, the sight before her eyes stole her breath.

Casey was wearing a floor length sapphire blue sleeveless dress, with a plunging neckline and crisscrosses back. There was a high cut slit up the left side showing off her beautiful legs. She looked gorgeous.

"Casey, you...you look stunning." Alex breathed out.

Casey smiled, surprised by the blondes words, "Really? You like it?"

"Yes," Alex admitted, "but you can't wear it to the ball, it shows off way to much."

Casey nods as she unzips the dress. "Did you find something you think would be nor appropriate?"

Alex frowns, "Yes, which makes me seem like a complete control freak. I am sorry Casey." Alex says passing the dress over to Casey. Casey takes it and pulls Alex into a firm kiss as she presses herself into the blonde. Alex melts at the feeling of her girlfriends bare breasts pressed into her. Just as the blonde prepared to drop the dresses and wrap her arms around her, Casey pulled away and took the dress Alex picked out.

Casey tried on the dress and it looked lovely on her. A pretty emerald green fitted floor length dress with a surplice neckline. It hugged Casey in all the right places.

Then Alex fell in love with one of hers. It was black and very Audrey Hepburn looking. It was sleeveless, form fitting, with a bateau neckline and a v-cut back. Plus with the right accents she and Casey would compliment one another.

"Okay, so we have our dresses." Alex announced triumphantly.

Casey got a devilish look, "Maybe..."

Alex looked up to see Casey's look, "What are you thinking Casey? I know that look. No we are not having sex in here."

"No, the outfit trade is not for sex...you are much to loud for that, it's for something else."

"Do we have to trade? Can't you just throw me a bone this time? I should have known the moment I saw you in that dress you had an evil plan." Alex whines.

Casey laughs grabbing the dresses. "Come on Cabot your time is about to come and we have to be on time."

"What have you planned?"

Casey hands the dresses to the store clerk and explains that they will be back in about thirty minutes. Turning back to Alex, Casey grins, "Come on song bird."

"What?" Alex cries out trying to keep up with Casey's fast pace. Alex kept trying to weasel their impending location out of Casey but the redhead wouldn't break. It wasn't until Alex saw the restaurant bar that she knew what Casey planned. Stopping dead in her tracks she said, "Absolutely not Casey Novak!"

Casey turned on her heel, her smirk firmly in place, "My dress then...how long do you think you'll last with keeping your hands off me?"

"No, this isn't fair. You know I don't do public humiliation." Alex again whined.

"Alexandra, we made a deal, if you refuse to come out of your shell and be adventurous I get to wear what I want." Casey replied with a wicked grin.

"I think I am going to cry or throw up or both." Alex admitted softly.

Taking Alex's hand, Casey kissed her cheek and whispered, "You'll do fine baby. I will be right there, just focus on me, okay."

Alex nodded as Casey led her through the restaurant, past the bar and to the waiting area before the mechanical bull. This was going to be terrible. It was clearly divine justice at its best. Alex should never have laughed so hard at Abbie getting thrown off of it a couple of weeks back. She should have never told Casey she wouldn't be caught dead on one.

The controller waves Alex up, then leads her in and helps her up. He is saying something about holding on, but all she can hear is her heart pounding and Casey wolf whistling. Looking in the direction of the beaming redhead, Alex mouths 'I hate you,' as the bull starts up.

At first it rocks back and forth not to bad. Then it begins to speed up and Alex fearing for life holds on harder. She digs he heels into the sides on the barrel and let herself almost canter on top of it like she would back when she rode horses. The machine speeds up more and more trying to buck her off. She has no concept of how long she has been on it, but she can hear everyone cheering her on so it must have been a while, she just refuses to let go. She refuses to be tossed to the ground. She will keep her dignity if it almost kills her.

Finally the barrel slows and stops. The controller walks out laughing as he helps Alex down. "I have never seen someone stay on so long that I had to stop the ride! And in heels nonetheless!"

Alex smiles as she walks to Casey and calls back, "Never underestimate a girl and her Jimmy Choos!"

As they reenter Neiman's, Alex heads to the escalator as Casey says, "Go on up baby, I will be right there."

About fifteen minutes later as Casey makes her way to the top of the escalator she comes face to face with Alex holding the dresses wrapped up. The blonde looks at the redhead suspiciously, "Where did you go?"

"I got you something!" Casey exclaims pulling the cream straw Scala cowgirl hat out of the bag and placing it on Alex's head. Alex beams, "Thanks babe!"

"You deserved it after that. By the way, I totally recorded it and sent to to Abbie. She is super jealous now!"

Alex groaned, "Great the Texan is going to hate me even more now."

Riding the escalator back down, Casey asks, "So we are set for the Governors Ball now?"

"Sure are! Oh and I got the sapphire one as well."

"What? Why?" Casey asks.

"Oh, because you are going to give me a private showing when we get home..." Alex replies with a wicked grin.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Your reviews are inspiring, so thank you for them! :) Hang in there you will find out what happened soon enough. We just have to let the love birds fall hard first!**

* * *

 **Present Day...**

Charlotte Cabot paced the room while on her cell phone. It was obvious to everyone in the room that she wasn't happy with the information she was being given over the line.

Slamming her fist on the window sill, she exclaimed, "That's not good enough. I need them for tonight. I don't care if it costs extra! Thank you! Thank you so much! Yes, I will send someone down now."

Turning on her heel, she looked at the man. "They will be waiting for you when you get down there. Thank you again for doing this Elliot."

"No problem, ma'am."

* * *

 **Eleven months earlier...**

Casey stood in her apartment dressed in her emerald dress with her hair done, and makeup on. Despite the fact she was dressed in a dress she wouldn't normally wear, she felt like a million bucks. Plus, she would nicely match Alex. She couldn't wait to go and be on the arm of the woman she loved at one of the best events in the city.

Hearing her phone ring with Alex's tone, Casey hurried to answer it. "Hey baby!" Casey exclaimed into the phone.

"Hey, you about ready I am almost to your door!" Alex exclaims excitedly over the line.

"Yes! I am all ready to go!"

"Good because here I am!" Alex finishes knocking at the door.

Casey quickly opens the door to see an exquisite Alex Cabot standing on the opposite side. "Alex, you look gorgeous..." Casey says breathlessly.

"So do you my love." Alex replies holding out her hand, "You ready? Our limo awaits!" Alex's smile is about as big as Casey's, as the redhead grabs her clutch and locks up.

Walking to the elevator, Alex is telling Casey of all the people they will probably meet tonight, and how if the band plays their song they will have to dance. Casey steps in front of Alex to press the button to call the elevator as the doors open and Casey's neighbors muddy dog plows her to the ground. Both Alex and Casey shriek at the offending canine, as its owner Zack calmly pulls the dog off the now mud covered redhead.

"Casey, are you okay?" Zack asks.

"No! Look at my dress Zack. I can't go looking like this! Why would you bring that mud covered beast in the building?" Casey cries out as tears spring to her eyes.

Alex quickly looks to Zack and nods her head for him to leave quickly while gesturing to him that everything would be okay. Helping Casey up, Alex soothes, "Casey, don't cry you'll ruin your makeup."

"Why do I care? I can't go like this!"

"No, you can't go in that dress, but you have another dress that you look super gorgeous in and you are going to wear it."

Casey looks at Alex in shock. "Alex, you said that dress was to revealing for the ball."

"Who cares what I said? I don't, and I am not going without you. So come on, we have to get you changed." Alex assures unlocking Casey's apartment door. Forty minutes later they were walking into the ball at the Plaza.

Alex looked over to Casey as they walked into the ball. The redhead's green eyes were wide at the sight of the room before her. Casey's pure enthusiasm was beautiful. She was a gorgeous woman as it was, but here at this very moment she was absolutely stunning. Alex was suddenly very happy Zack's dog muddied up the other dress.

"Let's get a drink and then hit the dance floor." Casey says excitedly.

Smiling sweetly at her girlfriend, Alex answers, "Lead the way darling."

Walking through the crowded room towards the bar they passed many familiar faces. Stopping to talk to a few, they'd soon gotten their drinks and found a table. While enjoying their drinks, a familiar laugh caught Casey's attention. She'd know that laugh anywhere, it was Andrea. Turning around, her suspicion was confirmed. It was in fact Andrea, but Andrea was with the last person she'd expect on earth to see with her ex-girlfriend. Andrea was with Audrey.

How on earth had the scene before her conspired? Andrea despised women like Audrey. Had her ex changed that much since they'd broken up? Was Andrea more superficial now? Andrea had never been superficial; it was one of her more endearing qualities. It was what made her a phenomenal civil rights attorney.

"Casey?" Alex's warm voice snapped her back into reality. "Are you okay Case?"

"Yeah baby, I am fine. I am just a bit shocked by what I just noticed over there…" Casey says pointing in the direction of Audrey and Andrea.

"Oh. My. God. Are you kidding me? Am I really seeing what I think I am seeing? Are they together or just talking?" Alex asks taking a big sip of her drink.

Casey shakes her head, "I have no idea. I think hell would have to freeze over for Andrea to go for someone like Audrey."

"I honestly have to say I feel really bad for Andrea if she is dating Audrey. I know she's my ex and all, but she was awful to me."

"I think she is awful to everyone babe. I am so happy she dumped you though, because I was able to swoop in and steal you all for myself." Casey beams proudly.

Alex smiles as a small blush covers her face. "I was stupid not to dump her the moment I fell for you. I am truly in love with you Casey. You mean the world to me. So…want to dance?"

"Always."

Alex stands and takes Casey's hand leading her to the dance floor. As they reach the floor the band transitions to a slower song. Moving closer to take Casey in her arms, Alex began to move them in time with the music. Casey leaned into Alex's ear whispering, "There is no other place I would rather be right now than here in your arms. Thank you for bringing me tonight."

"There is no other person in the world that I would rather be here with than you Casey. I love you Casey." Alex whispered back with a smile.

"I love you too, Alex."

"Alex Cabot, fancy seeing you here." Audrey's voice carried over the dance floor.

Alex froze for a moment before resuming dancing trying to ignore the brunette. She had a bad feeling seeing Audrey here would be a bad sign, but she'd tried to not think like that, to just focus on having a good evening with Casey. That seemed like it might be futile though now.

Audrey moved through the crowd to where she and Casey were standing. "I can't believe you brought that trashy thing to this party. I mean seriously Alexandra look how she is dressed."

Alex feels Casey tense against her at Audrey's words and see's the enthusiasm fall from her face and she looks towards the floor. The anger boiling up inside of Alex is at it's breaking point, she is furious that Audrey is trying to hurt Casey and she can't hold back. Who is Audrey to say one thing nasty about her Casey?

"Who the hell do you think you are? How dare you speak that way about the woman I love! And furthermore, you are just jealous of Casey!" Alex barks at Audrey not caring about who can hear her.

"Jealous of what? The fact she has you?" Audrey questions.

"You are jealous that she looks gorgeous in that dress and you know you would look terrible in something like that. So shut the hell up and keep to yourself for a change." Alex asserts taking Casey's hand in hers and leading her away from the dance floor.

Audrey doesn't stop though she continues, "Alex, when you get tired of your trashy whore give me a call."

"Audrey!" Andrea's voice calls out. Alex and Casey freeze to hear the new commotion. "How dare you talk about Casey like that! Alex, Casey I am so sorry. Clearly Audrey had a different agenda for tonight. Ladies, I apologize."

Taking the brunette's hand Andrea drags her from the dance floor and to the exit of the ballroom. Once they couple was out of sight, Alex led Casey to a table to sit down. Taking the redhead's hands, she said, "Casey, you look beautiful tonight. Nothing Audrey said was true. You are magnificent and I love you. You bring out all the best sides in me. I could never want anyone else than you."

"Thank you Alex. I love you too." Casey says with a weak smile. "Do you want to go home now?"

"No, I mean if you want to we can go, but otherwise I would like to stay and enjoy the rest of the evening with you." Alex says with a genuine smile.

"I would love that."

Standing Alex holds out her hand, "Then may I have this dance?"

With a beaming smile, Casey says, "Absolutely."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates this week. I have been so tired I could barely stay awake at work! Anyway, here it is! P.S. Captain Silver this chapter is for you! ;)**

* * *

 **Present Day...**

Casey watched Olivia leave her office. Checking her watch she saw that she had five minutes before needing to be in Donnelly's office. Just like Alexandra to be early for everything.

Sitting at her desk for a moment, Casey lays her head in her hands. Closing her eyes, all she can think of is Alex's pained look as she passed by the office. Her eyes reflected the same stormy expression of hurt from the night of the engagement party.

Alex's words has cut through her heart, but Casey had so uncharacteristically spit her own venomous words right back. She knew instantly that she'd hurt her. She knew that her own actions even though completely misconstrued had hurt the woman she loved, and that Alex's outburst was warranted given the circumstances, but her words still hurt. Although, none of that excused Casey's reaction or words.

She'd hoped that Alex would come after her. She'd hoped that Alex could over look her faults that night, but Alex hadn't so far. Granted it had only been a day, but a day without Alex was like a lifetime.

She couldn't bare the thought of spending the rest of her life without the blonde.

Eight Months Earlier...

"Case!" Alex called across the apartment. "Casey!"

"Yeah," Casey calmly replied walking down the hallway to her girlfriends bedroom.

"Oh, hey. I thought you were in the kitchen. Are you ready?"

"Yes! I just finished getting our playlists ready!" The redhead beamed. Alex loved seeing Casey so happy and excited, but at the same time she feared for what type of music Casey may have decided was a good choice for their trip to South Carolina. Casey had an amazingly broad love of music, therefore this could go anyway.

Eight and a half hours into their trip brought them to I-26. Casey was so excited. She'd never been to Isle of Palms before and her excitement made Alex look at the family beach destination in a whole new light. The redheads overly optimistic outlook on life and travel gave Alex this childhood like enthusiasm for life that she hadn't experienced since before her dad died.

"Okay, so my iPhone says we have about two and a half hours left of our drive. So, it's time for my new favorite album!" Casey says grabbing her phone. "So, I love Vance Joy as you know, and well I love this album, but what you don't know is every song reminds me of you."

"What? Why?" Alex questions, "Is that a good or bad thing?"

"It's a good thing baby. A very good thing. I love you. His words in his song make me feel like that love is coursing through me at an unbelievable rate." Casey says softly pressing play. As she sets the phone down Alex takes her hand and kisses the back of it as she looks at Casey and softly replies, "I love you Casey."

The two women sat in silence listening to each and every song. Alex could see hear exactly each verse that struck at Casey's emotions. Casey had a way of explaining her deeper feelings with music and Alex loved that about the redhead. As the months passed, Alex found herself more and more in love with the woman next to her. She couldn't imagine a day without her. She never wanted to imagine such a day.

As the song Georgia began to play, Alex's mind started to wander over the memories of their relationship. It didn't fit the perfectly, but the song struck her so deeply. Alex had told the redhead all the deeper dark details of her life. The details she would have been afraid to tell her therapist for fear of being locked up and yet Casey had stayed steadfast by her side. At that moment Alex knew; she knew she wanted to marry Casey Novak and make her a permanent part of her life. She couldn't imagine a day without her in her life. She never wanted to have to imagine it.

Pulling up to her mother's beach house, Alex parked and smiled at the beautiful redhead. "Ready to go see my mom again?"

"Of course baby! I can't wait to cook with her again, or get out on the beach!" Casey called out scrambling from the car like and excited child.

Smiling Alex climbed out of her car and popped the trunk. The almost twelve hour drive had worn her out, but the early May evening breeze warmed her sore muscles and made her feel at peace. The sea air always had a way of making her feel at peace with the world. Meeting Casey at the trunk of the car Alex took the woman in her arms. Hugging her tightly she whispered into the crook of her neck, "I love you Casey Novak. You hold a part of my soul and always will."

Casey pulled back and stared into Alex's crystal blue eyes. Something about the blondes eyes always gave her a view deep into Alex's soul. Pressing her lips softly to Alex's she enjoyed the moment. Their loved expressed in anthologies through one simple kiss. Breaking apart, Casey hugged Alex tighter and whispered, "I love you too Alex. You have all of me always."

An hour later, Alex sat at the kitchen counter watching Casey and her mom laugh and joke while cooking dinner. Alex couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her mom so relaxed and happy. The whole scene seemed picturesque. In her mind, she could imagine children running around them while Alex fed their baby and Casey and her mom laughed. She imagined she and Casey would have lots of kids. Casey wanted at least four. Alex could easily envision the Cabot-Novak brood. She could easily picture their entire life. Summers playing in tidal pools with the kids and taking them to explore the wonders of downtown Charleston. The perfect life at her fingertips.

"Alex darling, are you okay?" Charlotte Cabot questioned.

"Yes Mama, I am fine. Just tired from the drive. I think I am going to step outside for a bit and get some fresh air." Alex says standing and heading out onto the deck.

Looking out over the beach and to the waves rolling up on the moonlit beach, Alex smiles and let's the warm salty breeze wrap her in love and peace. Hearing the door open behind her, she knows who it is from the sounds of the steps. Feeling warms arms wrap around her waist and a familiar face tuck into the side of her neck she settles even more.

"I love you. Thank you for bringing me here." Casey whispered.

Smiling Alex leaned into her girlfriend, "Always Sweetheart. What's mine is yours."

"You know what?" Casey questioned with excite that made Alex fearful.

"What?"

Casey smirked, "We should so go skinny dipping tonight after your mom goes to bed."

"No need to wait for her to go to bed, she'll happily join us."

"What?" Casey replied mouth agape.

Alex gently pushes Casey's mouth shut and softly says, "We Cabot women do have a little spontaneous side. Skinny dipping is one of them. It's good for the soul."

Seeing Casey's eyes wide with confusion, Alex laughs and walks inside. Finally, she had a trump card to her girlfriend's wild side. She knew she should relish this moment it would probably be the last one ever!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me a bit to finish this chapter. I have written it, edited it, rewritten it, added, deleted, changed, and finally said, "Post it already you fool!" So, it still doesn't say everything I want it to and for that I am sorry. I've had a lot going on and well it influences my writing greatly. So, well, here it is…**

 **Hopefully, you enjoy it. Presuming all goes well in the dark places of my mind, this little journey is working to a close.**

 **P.S. Yes, I like the Walking Dead. I am that awesome, lol.**

* * *

 **Present Day...**

Alex paced in front of Donnelly's office. She was a complete mess. Liz needed to hurry up and let her in so she could get this over with already. Alex wanted this over with and was planning on making it super easy. She was going to quit.

Granted this wasn't a well thought out plan, but it would be for the best. She could move to Charleston. She'd buy a house on Daniel Island like she and Casey had dreamed of doing one day. She could get a job as a prosecutor downtown, or maybe she'd go into private law like she and Casey had discussed doing when they had children. She'd love to have children still; maybe she'd adopt a child one day. Would she be good for a child? Having a child by herself as a broken person probably was the worst idea she'd ever had. Maybe she'd eventually get over Casey; probably not. Either way she'd find it much easier to wake up without the redhead if she didn't have to see Casey with someone new. Although, Charleston wasn't really Casey free…the whole town was tainted with memories of loving Casey.

Alex leaned against the wall. Everything was moving so fast. The whole world was spinning to fast. Why had she let her jealously for Andrea cloud her judgment? The blonde haired ex had been nothing but nice to her and had even started dating someone new who she was super happy with! Plus, she and Casey had even double dated with the couple. Hell, Alex considered them her best friends, but she hadn't been able to shake her jealousy. She kept thinking and knowing that Casey would remember what she'd loved about Andrea and would leave Alex to be with her college sweetheart again. It was a sickening sensation. It is what provoked her outburst at the engagement party. She should have been open about her fears so Andrea and Casey could have had a good laugh at her and knocked some sense into her.

The result was losing her best friends and worst of all losing Casey. She could lose everything in the world and still be happy if she had Casey at her side. Now she had her worst fear confirmed…without Casey nothing else mattered.

Right now, her head was flooded with memories. Flooded with memories of her lunch with Andrea and Michonne before proposing, memories of Casey. Furthermore, that song kept running through her head. She knew deep down inside, Casey was taking part of her soul with her, and as bad as it hurt and tore her apart she was okay with that. It had always belonged to Casey so it was hers to have and do as she pleased. She only wanted Casey to be happy.

She only wanted Casey to be happy and loved.

* * *

 **6 Months Earlier...**

"Do you think she'll like it?" Alex nervously asked fiddling with the engagement ring.

"Stop fiddling with that ring before you drop it in your soup and give it to me instead," Michonne says in her authoritative tone with a playful grin on her face. Andrea smirks at her girlfriend's strong demeanor. Meanwhile, Alex passes over the ring letting the two women really inspect it.

Alex had been nervous and slightly threatened by the reappearance of Casey's ex to New York City at first, but ever since the ball in February, where Andrea had helped to protect Casey, Alex had been more accepting of hanging out with the blonde ex. She felt bad for Andrea when she and Casey discovered later that night from Andrea, that Andrea met Audrey when she had hired Alex's ex's company to set up her wireless network in her office. Turned out Audrey had been super friendly, and even noticed a picture of a family get together that Casey happened to be in. Andrea had no doubt that she had be completely used and profusely apologized to Casey and Alex.

After that, they'd started getting together once and a while for coffee and sometimes lunch, but when Andrea brought her new girlfriend one day those brief meetings quickly grew into double dates. Andrea's dark skinned lover and now girlfriend really hit it off with Alex quickly earning the title of Alex's best friend. Alex discovered that Michonne and her shared a love for fencing, and they would often spar while Andrea and Casey went to a spin or yoga class. Oddly enough, both Andrea and Michonne had become Alex's best friends all thanks to Casey. It was a nice change especially since Casey's friends still were not welcoming to Alex.

"So it's Cartier..." Michonne says recognizing the 1938 model. The ring was elegant and stately. A two carat single diamond surrounded with microbeaded lined pave set diamonds along the band.

"It screams Casey, Alex. She is going to love it. You completely out did yourself!" Andrea beams.

Michonne bumped Andrea's shoulder with her own, "This one's easily over excitable, so her statement isn't always a fair assessment. I, however, have a 100% trustworthy assessment because I am much harder to please, and I am saying this is awesome! You did really well Cabot."

Alex put the ring back into the keepsake box she'd bought for it. "Good, I am glad you all love it." Alex states before adding, "I am proposing this weekend at Isle of Palms."

"You are!" Both women exclaimed.

"Yes, I can't wait another minute." Alex said with a proud grin. She couldn't wait to propose. She couldn't wait to marry Casey. She couldn't wait for all of their dreams to come true. All she needed to complete hers was to be with Casey.

 **4 days later, Isle of Palms, Cabot Family Beach House...**

Alex awoke to the sounds of Taylor Swift booming up the stairs. Rolling over in bed she was in no way surprised to see her redheaded lover was missing. Smiling she climbed out of bed and headed to the stairs.

On the weekends Casey liked to play music and while cooking breakfast. She had a good idea that is exactly what she would find. Reaching the open landing to the main floor, Alex sat and watched Casey. Mixing spoon in hand, the redhead twirled, leapt and jumped while singing along.

" _Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress,_

 _Staring at the sunset, babe_

 _Red lips and rosy cheeks_

 _Say you'll see me again_

 _Even if it's just in your (just pretend, just pretend) wildest dreams, oh, ah, in your wildest dreams, oh, ah_

 _Even if it's just in your wildest dreams, oh, ah, in your wildest dreams, ah, ah."_

She looked stunning in her torn up boyfriend cut capris, black tank top and messy ponytail. Alex couldn't help but clap. Casey looked up with a goofy grin saying, "Thank you, thank you," while bowing.

Crossing the room to take Casey in her arms, Alex gives the redhead a chaste kiss before holding her tight in her arms and whispering, "I want to remember every moment from today." Casey just hums and nuzzles further into Alex's embrace completely unaware of the depth behind her blonde's statement.

Alex had the whole day planned out. She couldn't wait to propose, to see Casey's face when she saw the ring for the first time. She hoped the redhead would love it as much as Michonne and Andrea thought she would. Mentally laughing to herself, Alex knew if Casey hated it she'd buy her a million rings until she found the right one, that is how crazy she was for the redhead.

Later that evening, Alex and Casey wandered through the little beach town of Isle of Palms. Alex had reserved them a rooftop table at Coconut Joe's, they could eat dinner, listen to the band and watch fireworks. Somewhere in the mix Alex planned on proposing. She figured she would do it while the fireworks were going off. She thought the ring would be look neat in the explosion of light. She had planned ahead and had the ring attached to a long necklace hidden under her shirt.

Hearing Casey laugh hysterically, Alex looked up shaken from her thoughts. Seeing what the redhead was laughing at caused Alex to shake her head in immediate disapproval. "Casey, what do you possibly find funny about a tsunami warning sign?" Alex questioned.

Casey's eyes went wide looking at Alex, wiping her tears from laughter the redhead tries to compose herself enough to explain. "Okay, okay," Casey tries to steady herself to explain, taking a deep steadying breath she says, "Tsunamis aren't funny, this sign is!"

"Casey…" Alex can't even find the words to express what she wants to say she just starts to laugh at the redhead's ridiculousness.

"Seriously Alex, look at it! It's a stick figure man running to a straight cliff with a big giant wave behind him! He doesn't stand a chance. What kind of warning is that? He's a goner." Casey laughs.

Alex just shakes her head and takes Casey's hand. "Where are we going?" Casey asks. Alex smiles and leads Casey out to the beach. Finding an open spot of the beach, Alex pulls the necklace out from her shirt and breaks it free with the ring in her hand as she drops to knee.

Without waiting for Casey to fully realize what was happening, Alex begins, "Casey, you are truly something to behold, elegant and bold, you are electricity running through my soul. You hold a part of my soul Casey. It's yours to have, it has always been yours. I love you Casey Diane Novak. Please make me the happiest woman in the world. Be my wife, my partner in this world for life. I never want to be without you. I want every part of you. I want goofy fun Casey. I want serious hard ass prosecutor Casey. I have never met someone who loved me like you do, all broken parts and whole parts. I love you Casey. I always will. Marry me please."

Casey just stands there looking awestruck, finally she managed to nod her head yes. Watching Alex slip the ring onto her shaky finger and stand to take her in her arms, she managed to whisper, "Yes, I will marry you Alexandra," as she pulled the blonde in for a kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I am so sorry this has taken so long to get finished! This was a really hard chapter to write. I hope you all enjoy. Next chapter will be up hopefully by tomorrow at the latest!**

* * *

 **Present Day…**

Andrea took a deep breath and held on tight to her girlfriend's hand. "Mich, I don't think I can do this…" she whispered looking at the building entrance. "I want to, but what if it's a mistake?"

"You have to do this Andrea. It's for Alex and Casey. You know they need you. They need us. We are Alex and Casey's best friends; we have to be there for them right now." Michonne reassures.

"I know, I just feel so responsible for this mess. I swear I didn't know those were still linked to my cloud. Plus, I should have known to change everything I gave Audrey access to when she was setting up the network. I just feel like in a way I torpedoed Casey and Alex." Andrea admitted again.

Michonne pulled Andrea in her arms. "I know you do baby. It was just one giant misunderstanding. Alex understands, and she and Casey need us."

Andrea nods, putting on her best courtroom face and walking towards the door. Watching Michonne open the door, Andrea locks eyes with her girlfriend. She always feels so safe with her, like she could take on the world. It reminds her of how Casey described her relationship with Alex once. Silently she said another prayer for the couple. She desperately hoped they could work things out. The blond had no doubt that the two were meant to be together.

* * *

 **The Night Before, Six Months Later, December…**

Charlotte Cabot stood halfway up the stairs so she could address the majority of the guests. Looking at all the happy faces, and finally catching a glimpse of her excited daughter and soon to be daughter-in-law, the elder Cabot began, "I would like to first thank everyone for joining us tonight. I know this is a very late in the game engagement party," she quickly shoots a look at Alex and Casey, "but our soon to be wedded couple have had increasingly busy schedules since their engagement. Anyway, here we are tonight to celebrate the love of my daughter Alexandra and her bride to be Casey. May their love bring them a lifetime of happiness. Please enjoy the food, wine and desserts. We will have a slide show setup by the couples friends that will play at around 8 pm. So, to Alex and Casey!" Charlotte held up her glass of champagne as the room erupted in congratulations. The look of love on her daughters face as Alex pulled Casey into her arms and sweetly kissed her, she had no doubt that her daughter had found her soul mate.

Alex smiled at Casey as she parted ways with her soon to be wife. They were trying to mingle with the crowd for the time being and would meet back up within the hour to grab a bite together before the slide show. This way they got to say hi to everyone before just having fun.

Ever since the proposal, the couple had found themselves pulled in a billion directions. They hadn't had five seconds to relax and enjoy their engagement, nonetheless plan a wedding. After finally getting to relax for a little bit during Thanksgiving at the family beach house they'd devised a plan. They would elope after Christmas.

They both scheduled time off for a two and a half week vacation starting after Christmas. They planned a vacation at St. Regis Bora Bora Resort, and then arranged to get married on the beach there two days after arriving. Basically, it would be a private wedding and honeymoon. They were ecstatic. They didn't have to waste time planning a wedding and could celebrate with their friends when they got home. Of course, Alex's mom, Michonne, and Andrea were bummed that they would miss the nuptials but they would survive. Alex couldn't wait just another week and they would be there and Casey would be her wife.

Casey waded through the mass of guests greeting everyone she passed and thanking them for coming. Finally, seeing two faces she was excited to talk to she made her way forward. "Kim! Abbie!" She called out to her two best friends. "I am so happy you made it! Thank you for coming. Kim you are a saint, Abbie told me about your day in court. Are you feeling okay, this isn't stressing you or the baby out is it?"

"Oh my god, between you, Abbie and Serena I am going to have a more watched over and protected pregnancy than I think even Princess Kate had." Kim says shaking her head. "Yes, I am fine and so is my star soccer player in here." She adds pointing to her belly.

"Is he kicking!" Serena's voice squeals as she runs up through the crowd hand outstretched to feel.

"Where did you come from?" Abbie asks with a laugh.

"I heard my little Beckham was kicking and had to come say hi! Hi baby, it's Auntie Serena, I just wanted to say hi and say I have lots of candy at my house so you will love coming to my apartment to play I promise!" Serena coos to Kim's belly.

Liv walks up and places a hand to her girlfriends shoulder. Laughing she jokes, "Okay Rena, reign the crazy in babe, I think even Casey here would agree with me that you are starting to sound a little like the type of people we question as suspects."

The five women all get a little laugh out of the joke. Kim moving conversation away from her belly says, "So are you two just over the moon about your soon to be nuptials?"

Casey beams thinking about Alex. "I am thrilled," Casey says scanning the crowd for her blonde, catching sight of Alex talking to her Uncle Bill she smiles. "I couldn't be happier. We have so many dreams and plans for our future and I can't wait to make every one of them come true. She seriously completes a huge part of me and I can't wait to marry her!"

"I am so jealous y'all are going to go to Bora Bora. I would love to visit there!" Abbie exclaimed.

"Really?" Kim said rubbing her belly, "I always wanted to visit Fiji."

"Whenever you say the word babe I will book it!" Abbie joked.

The group carried on talking while Casey bid them ado for the moment and continued to mingle with the rest of the guests. She spoke to friends of Charlotte's and the judges, and other people they had invited from the office. Finally realizing it was time to meet up with Alex to eat, Casey turned to scan the room. Seeing Michonne, Casey headed towards her figuring she may have seen her fiancé. "Hey, bride to be!" Michonne exclaimed seeing Casey.

"Hey Mich, have you seen Al?" Casey inquires still scanning the room.

Looping her arm with Casey's, Michonne says, "Sure have, I just left her and Andrea droning away with Preston about some past convictions and the precedent's they have set for the courts. I love the law and all, but it's a party, so let's party!"

"There is my beautiful bride!" Casey hears Alex yell out.

Smiling boldly at the sight of her fiancé, Casey lets herself be wrapped into Alex's warm embrace.

"I always knew you two were meant to be together. You both had such chemistry in the courtroom from the beginning. It's like you two can just read each other perfectly. Congratulations you two!" Judge Preston says before leaving the table.

"Well darling, our meals were just delivered and Andrea and Michonne's special slide show is getting ready to start. So it's just a countdown now till I get you home for the night!" Alex says ushering Casey into her chair then sitting herself.

"Alex, hush! Someone could hear you. You don't want to totally destroy your imagine." Casey jokes. The couple enjoys their meals as friends continue to stop by to say hello and congratulate them. By the time the lights dim and slide show starts up, Alex and Casey have moved to the center of the room to watch together surrounded by their friends.

"Champagne?" Olivia asks, passing both a nodding Alex and Casey a glass. Casey is standing next to Abbie and Olivia, with Alex, Andrea, and Michonne on the other side of her. As the slide show starts up, Casey smiles at Alex placing a quick sweet kiss to the blondes cheek and whispering, "I love you," in her ear.

As the slide show started, a picture of Alex and Casey after their engagement flashed across the screen with one of Alex's favorite quotes. It was from F. Scott Fitzgerald, it read, "I love her, and that's the beginning and end of everything." As more photos of the happy couple flashed across the screen, Alex thought back to that time in the gym when she told Michonne that's how she felt about Casey and that's how she knew she wanted to marry the redhead.

 _They were sitting outside Andrea and Casey's Barre Shape class waiting on them. Michonne had asked Alex how she knew it was right to propose and get married since she and Casey had dated for such a short time. Alex had simply replied, "I love her, that's the beginning and end to everything," the statement causing a sweet smile to fall upon Alex's face. Michonne bumped her shoulder against Alex and replied, "One word frees us of all the weight and pain in life. That word is love."_

 _Alex hummed, "Sophocles. I love it. It's true."_

 _"Yes, it is. I feel like I could conquer anything with Andrea. Even a zombiefied world." Michonne laughed._

 _"I know what you mean." Alex responded leaning back against the wall, watching her sweaty fiancé dance out her stress. Life was perfect with Casey._

Coming back to reality, Alex continued to enjoy the slide show holding Casey's hand as they periodically kissed and laughed with their friends about silly memories. Kim had pulled up two chairs to enjoy next to them, one for her and one for Abbie and Kim's feet. Serena was leaning into Liv, and Michonne and Andrea were laughing about something, and Alex's beautiful bride to be was beside her. Life really was perfect. At this moment, everything was the way Alex had always dreamed it would and could be. It was the light she'd held onto through years of depression. It was her happiness.

Casey looked over and caught sight of her beautiful bride to be. Alex seemed so at peace with everything. She almost seemed like a different person these days. As much as Alex may have changed parts of Casey, Casey fully believed that she'd changed Alex more over the months. Even their dreams for the future were different. Everything was perfect and different. Holding Alex's hand, Casey gave it a light squeeze and pressed a small kiss to Alex's cheek again. A simple 'I love you' without the need of spoken words.

"Casey, you remember that right?" Serena asked referencing something the women were talking about.

"I am sorry, I missed the subject. What are you talking about?" Casey asked.

Before anyone could answer, Olivia's eyes went wide and Casey noticed Kim's jaw drop. Noticing the room go quiet, Casey started to turn towards Alex, when she felt the blonde's hand drop from hers as the sound of Alex's champagne glass shattering on the floor grasped Casey's attention to the screen. Casey gasped as she noticed pictures of her and Andrea having sex.

"A-lex, that isn't what it looks like," Casey started to immediately be cut off by Alex.

"How could you! How could you do this to me? Are you so much of a whore that I am not enough for you? You have to go to your ex for satisfaction? Oh my God, I am going to be sick. Oh my god, is this some sick fucking twisted way to break up with me? God fucking damnit, Casey! You are such a slut. Fuck!" Alex screams at the redhead. Her filter was gone completely as the shock of the pictures over took her.

Everyone stood in silent horror watching the tragic scene unfold before them. Alex shaking in anger as tears streamed down her cheeks, and Casey turning almost stone like in the wake of Alex's words. What no one expected was Casey's reaction to the sting of Alex's berating.

"Don't you dare call me a slut Alexandra Cabot," Casey began pointing her finger at the blonde, "You are nothing more than a pretentious bitch. I can't even begin to believe you when you say you love me and don't give me five seconds to explain that those are old pictures from before we were together. How the hell they got in our slide show I don't know, but don't you dare ever speak to me again. I am disgusted that you would think that I would cheat on you." As she spoke she slipped her engagement ring from her finger and forcefully placed it into Alex's palm before continuing, "Don't waste your time on words, after all I am just a whore and you are just a fucking Ice Bitch."

Without another word, Casey left the house with Kim and Abbie in tow. Everyone looked at Alex wide eyed. She wished the floor would swallow her whole. 'What the hell just happened?' was all she could wonder. Turning on her heel she ran from the room and into the den. As she pace the room, Andrea and Michonne arrived for support. Looking up and seeing Andrea, Alex yelled, "What the fuck Andrea? Is this some sick twisted joke? You are supposed to be my friend. You both are supposed to be my best friends. What the hell?"

"I don't know what happened Alex. I thought I deleted those photos after Casey and I broke up, I don't even know how they got on the slide show. I will have my IT guys take a look and try to figure it out. I am so sorry." Andrea apologized.

Alex just looked at her in disbelief, "You should be," she whispered. "You absolutely should be. This stunt just cost me everything. I don't want to see you two ever again." As Alex finished her statement she walked from the den and down the hall to the kitchen to grab her keys and coat. She had to figure things out and air was her answer at this moment. As she reached the back door, she heard her mother's voice, "Alexandra."

"Yes, Mama." Alex answered hanging her head as she turned towards her mother.

"Alex, what were you thinking?" Charlotte whispered. "I have my suspicions darling, but I what to hear your words first."

Leaning against the door for support, Alex began, "I saw the love of my life with another woman. Her ex-lover and my best friend. I saw her doing things that should be private and between only Casey and I. Mama, I never paused to think. It ripped me in two to see that. The words fell from my mouth all from 90 percent hurt and 10 percent embarrassment. I don't even know what I said to her, but her words keep playing through my head. Over and over. Mama, despite how much I hurt right now, I want to hold her. I want everything to be okay. I want her to tell me everything is going to be okay. She is all I want. Can I fix this?"

Charlotte walked to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. "Sweetheart, you can fix anything. Casey loves you. Both of your words were out of anger, hurt and fear for losing each other. Go to her and tell her you are sorry. You to are so strong willed and hard headed, you reacted strongly, but you two can make it right. Just remember that words said in the heat of the moment are never true."

"Thank you. I am going to go now," Alex whispers kissing her mother's cheek. Walking out the door, she turns and says, "I love you. Thank you for everything. I am sorry if I disappointed you tonight."

"Alexandra Elizabeth Cabot, you could only disappoint me if you don't fight to win back you girl. Now go!" Charlotte calls out watching her daughter climb into her sedan and drive down the driveway to the street. Silently, she says a prayer that the two girls will work things out.

Alex drove as fast as she could through the night. She knew that Casey more than likely had gone home to her apartment. Her mind thought of all the things she intended to say to the redhead. She was confident that she could fix this between them. Their love was strong and able to survive anything. Casey had assured her of that over and over in their darkest moments. She loved her more than anything. They could survive this and would one day laugh while telling this ridiculous story to their kids.

Casey sat in a ball on her bathroom floor crying. Kim kept dabbing a cool washcloth to her face trying to soothe her. "Everything will be okay Casey, I promise," Kim whispered over and over. Casey couldn't speak, she just kept crying as she clung onto Alex's sweatshirt. All the she could think was, 'what have I done?' over and over in her head. How could she fix this?

Abbie stood in the doorway of the bathroom giving Kim a look that asked, 'what am I supposed to do?' Kim began to wave the brunette in as they heard the buzzer go off alerting them someone was at the apartment. Quickly saying a silent prayer of thanks, Abbie said, "I'll just go get that."

Running from the bedroom and heading to the door, Abbie opened the door only to come face to face with Alex. "Why are you here?" Abbie asks.

"I came to make up with Casey. Where is she?" Alex asks trying to look around the brunette.

"She doesn't want to see you." Kim states firmly walking up behind Alex.

Alex frowns at this information. She can feel tears building up behind her eyes at the information, "Why?"

"Why? Are you kidding me Alex?" Abbie spits out.

"No. I love her, I made a mistake. How would you have felt if you saw Kim like that?" Alex fires back.

"Get out of here now." Kim states firmly. "She doesn't want to see you. You publicly humiliated her. Why would she ever want to be with you again?"

Abbie continues, "To answer your question, I would never speak to my wife like that ever."

As if all the confidence had suddenly been drained from Alex, she stepped back from the apartment door. "She really doesn't want to see me at all?" the blonde asked dejectedly.

"No," Abbie and Kim replied in unison.

"Okay," Alex said turning and walking back down the hallway to the elevator. Not wanting to stand in humiliation and wait Alex takes the stairs back down to the garage to her car. The walk down was mind numbing and Alex wanted to just be home already. She would be home, alone soon enough. Life would never be the same.

Walking back into the bathroom, Kim and Abbie find Casey sitting in the corner with her face pressed against Alex's sweatshirt. Casey asks, "Who was at the door?"

"Pizza guy," Kim says.

"He was at the wrong apartment and a bit confused, I think he was high." Abbie adds.

Helping Casey to her feet, Kim and Abbie help the distraught redhead get ready for bed. Pulling back the sheets, the couple tucks Casey in and Kim climbs up next to her running her fingers through her friend's hair. As Casey begins to drift into sleep she whispers in a tearful voice, "I really hoped she was going to come after me. I love her so much. I never should have said those things. I love her."

Finishing her confession, Casey falls asleep. Kim looks at Abbie who was sitting quietly across the room and mouths, "We have to fix this!"

As Alex arrived home, she walked straight to her bedroom and threw herself down on her bed. Not wanting to talk to anyone, she texted her mother. "It didn't work. She didn't want to see me. We are officially over. I am lost."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay, here we go! I hope you enjoy and sorry it has taken me so long. Last week was a bit treacherous. I do want to clarify that HG and I are still working on the horror story. It's just my turn to crank out two chapters and well we all see how my updates have been going. I am working on it. Also, I would love to stress to that HG's love for spiders is a bit over the top and I am arachnophobic...so yes, she has a spider cave.**

* * *

 **The Night Before, Abbie and Kim's Apartment...**

"Oh my god, Abbie, what did we do?" Kim said nervously as they entered their apartment.

Holding up her hands, Abbie replies, "We made a mistake, we can just call Alex and fix this mess. Everything will be fine." As Abbie picks up her phone to call Alex, Kim grabs her hand.

"Do you think it's that easy? I mean are you sure?" Kim questions.

"Yeah, I don't see another way baby." Abbie replies.

Kim nods and drops her wife's hand and sits on the couch. The phone goes straight to voicemail. Abbie tried two more times and each time she is directed to voicemail.

Looking at Kim, she sighs, "Ok, what's our next plan?"

"Call Charlotte, I am going to call Serena. I've got a plan." Kim says assertively.

"What is it?" Abbie questions softly.

"We are going to trick them back together." Kim says with a smile.

* * *

 **Charlotte Cabot's House...**

"Okay, Abigail and Kimberly and I have devised a solid plan. What's wrong? What did your IT people say?" Charlotte questions firmly.

"Andrea do you want to tell her, or do you want me to?" Michonne asks.

Andrea looks up at Michonne and nods, looking at Charlotte the blonde says, "It was Audrey. They traced it back to her IP address. She logged in earlier today and edited the file. Evidently the pictures were duplicated on the cloud. I don't even fully understand what the cloud is, but evidently my cell phone backs up to it and if you don't go directly to the cloud and delete it, it stays there. Anyway, Audrey has been accessing my computer since I fired her. She did this to purposely embarrass us all. I am so sorry."

"Well, there is no time to sit around and wallow on things we can't change. Just take this as a lesson to learn from dear. Now, I need your help." Charlotte says with a smile.

"What can we help you with?" Michonne asks standing.

"I need your help planning a wedding." Charlotte states.

"Whose wedding?" Andrea questions in confusion.

"Casey and Alexandra's of course."

* * *

 **Present Day, Early Morning, Apartment of Alexandra Cabot...**

Alex fumbled around her apartment looking for her cell phone. She had a funny feeling she knew why Donnelly was calling her and Casey in for an impromptu Saturday meeting. She knew their antics from the night before in front of New York City's finest lawyers and judges did not bode well for them working together in the future. However, her prayer for death last night was not answered, so here she was scouring her apartment for her phone.

The last thing she wanted to do right now was see anyone. Her eyes were so swollen and red from crying and all she wanted to do was stay buried under the covers in her bedroom. She just wanted to sleep so she could pretend that she and Casey were fine and it was still a possibility to wake up and hold her again.

She was miserable. All she wanted was Casey. She wanted to be snuggled up in bed with her right now, kissing and laughing as they planned their great adventure for life. Alex didn't know how to make any of this right. All she did know was that a life without Casey seemed like a lonely future.

Finding her phone, Alex sat down on the couch and began flipping through pictures of her and Casey. A fresh set of tears rolled down her face as she flipped through goofy pictures of Casey from the morning before...how could she have said such words to the woman she loved more than anything. Could she claim temporary insanity? She may have had some underlying jealousy towards Andrea, but she'd grown quite close to the other blonde. She just never imagined seeing pictures of Andrea and Casey like that. In a way, it caused her to snap. Could she explain that to Casey? Could she make the love of her life see that it was a giant mistake?

Coming back across a video of Casey from the night before while they were getting ready for the party, Alex hit play. Suddenly she saw the still form of the red head singing and dancing in the bathroom in front of the sink while fixing her makeup. She was singing along to Florence + The Machine's song No Light, No Light. She was her beautiful goofy self and Alex had to catch it on video. It made Alex's heart hurt in a whole new way.

* * *

 **Present Day, Casey Novak's Office...**

Casey stood and headed to the door of her office. Taking a deep breath, she crossed the threshold and made her way towards Donnelly's office. She was in no way ready for this meeting. She knew there was a good chance that she was going to get chastised for her behavior the night before and Alex probably would too. They would be punished and reprimanded, but to be honest she could care less about all that. What she couldn't stand, what was killing her inside as she made her way down the hall, was the fact that she and Alex would be leaving separately.

Why did she give her back the ring? Why did she say she didn't want to be with her any longer? Why did she say those things? Alex's reactions had been warranted to some degree, and Casey knew had the tables been turned and she'd been viewing pictures of Alex and Audrey she would have probably slapped Alex and killed Audrey. Maybe she could apologize to Alex and beg her to still marry her. Maybe it would work. Maybe she could still save their relationship.

Then again, Alex did owe her an apology as well. The blonde had said some hurtful things as well. Maybe they could both apologize and bury the hatchet. Then they could move forward. That seemed like a completely plausible answer to their problem. That is until Casey spotted Alex sitting outside of Donnelly's office.

Alex looked up and locked eyes with Casey. The feeling of hope for reconciliation quickly drained from Casey as she saw just how fragile Alex looked right now. They had both hurt each other, they both were hurting terribly, how could they possibly fix this?

Before Casey could say anything, Judge Donnelly opened her office door. "Ladies, would you join me please?"

Casey hesitated in moving forward she didn't want to seem to eager to get this all over with, she didn't want Alex to think she didn't want to be around her. All the redhead wanted to do was run and take Alex into her arms and tell her how much she loved her and was sorry.

"Well, come on you two. I don't have all day." Donnelly barked getting both women to instantly move forward and into her office.

Waving towards the two chairs opposite her desk, the judge sat down and observed the two women for a minute. She could tell from looking them over that they'd both been crying. She had witnessed the whole ordeal at the engagement party first hand and she genuinely felt for both girls. Liz could completely understand each of their reactions and she was sorry that Abbie and Kim had interfered. If they hadn't these two would have worked things out last night.

"About last night," Liz starts to be quickly interrupted by Alex.

"You don't need to separate us, I quit." Alex says boldly.

"What? No. I quit." Casey gasps out.

Rolling her eyes, Liz slams her hands down on her desk and firmly and loudly says, "No one is quitting!"

Both Alex and Casey go wide eyed at their superiors reaction. Taking a breath to regain composure, Liz says in a softer tone, "I know without a doubt last night did not go how either of you intended it to. It was a colossal fuck up. I am deeply sorry that both of you had to endure that on what should have been a special and fun night for both of you. All of your guests and colleagues feel the same, at least the ones I have talked to do and let's be honest if they don't who gives a rats ass about them chances are you are wiping the courtroom floor with them."

Looking at Casey, the older blonde continues, "Casey, I am sorry an intimate part of your past life was exposed in the manner it was. That would be embarrassing for anyone. Although, Alex's words were harsh and hurtful, I hope that you are clear minded enough to look within yourself and think about how you may have reacted if the tables were turned on you."

Turning to Alex, she said, "Alexandra, your words are your strongest asset in the courtroom. Most of the time you use them for good, however, you have been known to not bite your tongue when you should and have gotten yourself held in contempt because of it. This yet again is a prime example of a time you should have bit your tongue. Work harder at your filter and you will be a much happier person, I promise you. You have lots of groveling in your future."

Standing to look over both of the women, Liz says in a soft and sympathetic tone, "You two both dropped the ball last night, but it doesn't have to stay down. You don't have to break up, and I genuinely hope you don't. You complete each other. Casey, before Alex you dressed a little less than appropriate for the courtroom and you were just a tad wild, but Alex helped reign some of that in and now you are an amazing prosecutor who is respected by all attorneys and judges which is a huge bonus in your field. Your conviction rate is higher than any other ADA including Alex. As for you Alex, you had your own personal goals set so high that had you achieved them all you'd more than likely died a lonely miserable person because you would have realized that you missed out on the best parts of life. Casey brought fun and true happiness to your life. I have never seen you smile and laugh as much as I have since you and Casey started dating. She brings out all the good in you and reopened a part of you that I was worried died with your father. It makes it easy for me to understand why you are so terrified of losing her, but you have to understand she isn't going anywhere, so you don't have to worry kiddo."

Walking around the couple she puts her back towards the door, "I am going to leave you two to talk now, but before I go I must inform you both of some things. One, Casey, Alex came to your apartment last night to apologize and make up, but Kim and Avbie sent her away. Two, Audrey, is responsible for your slide show fiasco, but Michonne is filing a hell of a civil suit against her and her corporation so your children will be able to thank her utter stupidity for their college and law school funds. Three, I will be down the hall in conference room A with guests when you are ready. Take your time."

With that, Donnelly left the office. Alex looked at Casey. Casey's green eyes were full of tears, watching as the redhead bowed her head to wipe them away Alex feared she was still losing the love of her life. Feeling her own tears start to build in her eyes, Alex decides it's now or never. Taking a deep breath she says, "I'd do anything to make you stay. Tell me what to say. I'll do anything to make it right."

Casey sighs, "You don't have to do anything Alex. I love you and I understand. You overreacted and I followed you right over the precipice. I never should have told you I didn't want to get married. I was mad at you and it was a cheap shot. I am so sorry, but I am so relieved to know you came after me, even if that makes me sound lame."

Kneeling in front of Casey, Alex takes her hands in her own and says, "Stop apologizing. You have nothing to be sorry for, you didn't do anything wrong, I did. I love you more than anything. I can't believe I was such an idiot. I was devastated to see you like that with another woman, nonetheless Andrea, and I let my emotions drive not my brain. I am so sorry. Please forgive me. Please say you'll still marry me. I can't live without you Casey. I know it hasn't even been a full day, but it feels like it's been a lifetime. I missed you so much I was watching silly videos I took of you earlier."

"Oh my god, I feel like it's been a lifetime too!" Casey laughs a little before adding, "Of course I will still marry you." Leaning in she kisses Alex, taking her time to enjoy the feeling of the blondes lips against her own.

Breaking the kiss, Alex removes Casey's ring from her own finger and slips it back on to Casey's finger. Looking back into Casey's eyes she softly says, "I love you Casey, I can't wait to make you my wife. If I could I would marry you right now."

Casey smiles and replies, "I love you too, and you know there is a judge down the hallway. I am sure if we promise to name a child after her she might just marry us."

"A child? That's a hard bargain, maybe we should offer dinner first." Alex jokes standing and helping Casey up.

Opening the office door, Casey laughs, "Really and I thought you said you'd do anything for me."

"I did, and I happily will. Elizabeth it is then. Ha, I still win in a way, since my middle name is Elizabeth!" Alex jokes.

"And to think that anyone ever thought you were an Ice Queen." Casey says.

"I think it's Ice Bitch if I remember correctly."

Casey nods, "Right, we should never misquote Abbie. Hey wait, did you just say you have goofy videos of me on your phone?"

Alex takes the conference room handle and laughs, "I don't know, did I?"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: As always, thank you for your reviews. I love reading all of them and they are much appreciated. Lol, HG, I think Carly Simon wrote a song about you...I bet you think this story's about you. Let's be honest, you're in love with me! ;)**

* * *

Walking into the conference room, Alex and Casey are immediately overtaken by their closest friends and family cheering for them. Looking at Casey and then back around the decorated room, Alex asks, "What is all this?"

Liz and Charlotte step forward from the crowd. Liz starts, "Well we all knew you and Casey would make up and well you are both...what's the eighth word."

Charlotte stealing the cue chimes in, "Impulsive! You and Casey are impulsive dear. It's not a bad thing. It's a wonderful things for you two. Now, am I right when I suspect that you and Casey were coming to ask Liz here to marry you today?"

Alex bows her head as she feels the blush begin to coat her cheeks. Feeling Casey squeeze her hand for support, she isn't surprised at all to hear her fiancé answer, "Yes, you are right."

"See," Charlotte exclaims tapping Liz's shoulder. "I told you and Abigail. We were right Kimberly!"

Stepping forth from the crowd, Kim appears and takes Casey's hand. "I am truly sorry that Abbie and I got in the way last night. We thought we were helping, but to make it up to you two we, with everyone else, planned you two a impromptu wedding."

Michonne pops up and says, "Now we all get to witness the big day!"

Cheers again fill the room. Casey leans into Alex as she whispers, "You okay with this? It isn't what we planned?"

Smiling at Casey, Alex runs her fingers along the redheads jawline as she tilts her face up to hers, "I have you, so I couldn't possibly be any happier. I want nothing more than to marry you, Casey, so yes, I am happy with it." Finishing her statement, she kisses Casey softly.

"Hey! You two lovebirds are supposed to wait for that at the end of the ceremony!" Andrea jokes patting Alex on the back.

Breaking the kiss, Alex turns to Andrea and holds out a hand, "I am happy you made it."

Nodding towards Michonne, Andrea says, "You have this one to thank. She gave me the courage. I am really sorry."

"Water under the bridge, don't worry about it at all. You two are like family." Alex says pulling Andrea into a hug.

"Thank you Alex."

"Anytime." Alex whispers. Stepping back, Alex looks to her mother and Liz, "So how do we do this?"

"Just follow me darling." Charlotte says taking Alex's hand and leading her out of the room.

Kim and Serena walk up to Casey. "You are with us!" Serena exclaims excitedly.

About forty minutes later, Casey found herself standing again outside the conference room. She was dressed in the dress she had picked out to wear at their beach wedding. She assumed Alex was in her respective outfit.

Serena, and Kim had worked super hard to fix her hair and makeup and help her get dressed. Her dress was a simple white v-neck dress that fell just above the knee. Since she had planned to go barefoot, Kim had let her borrow her shoes from her wedding and Serena had pulled the front strands of hair out of Casey's face with blue pins. Charlotte had stopped by about ten minutes before they'd headed towards the conference room to give her the earrings she wore at her own wedding. It was a sweet and sentimental gesture.

Now standing before the conference room doors, Casey smiled brightly at the thought that in a few seconds she would be standing next to Alex and they would be married. If anyone had told her this is what she'd be doing a year ago, she would have completely agreed!

At that moment, Elliot opened the doors to the conference room and held out an arm to Casey. She quickly looped hers through Elliot's and let him lead the way down the short little aisle they'd set up for them. She was amazed to see how quickly Charlotte and their friends had transformed the conference room into a wedding venue. Granted you could tell it was a conference room, but it was sweet because they added flowers to the room and set the chairs up and even had music playing.

As she reached Alex, Casey suddenly found herself speechless and a little shaky from nerves. Alex looked beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful. She was wearing a strapless white embroidered dress and it looked beautiful on her. She also wore a necklace that looked like it matched the earrings Charlotte gave Casey, along with small sapphire earrings that Casey knew were Andrea's, and a pair of white heels that were definitely Abbie's wedding heels. She looked absolutely beautiful. Casey couldn't image this moment being anymore perfect.

"Okay, well if you two are ready, let's get this marriage underway," Donnelly said with a chuckle watching the two women look each other up and down numerous times.

"Yes, please," Alex answered nodding at the judge.

Elliot passes Casey's hands to Alex's, and gives Casey a small kids to her cheek whispering, "You did good Red," in her ear before turning to sit next to Kathy and Olivia. "Oh, I am sorry I almost forgot. I told Charlotte she should have entrusted this part to Liv," as he spoke he reached into his jacket and pulled out two small ring boxes. Removing the first ring and passing it to Alex and the next to Casey.

"Thank you," Casey whispered to Elliot as Alex kissed his cheek.

"Okay, now that we have all of that squared away, let's begin." Liz said with a warm smile.

Alex heard most of what Liz was saying, but she kept getting lost as she looked into Casey's eyes. She couldn't believe that this moment was finally here, that she was marrying the love of her life and that she was actually getting her happily ever after. This moment couldn't possibly be any better.

As Liz spoke about what it means to find the person you love and to truly find your soulmate, Alex knew without a doubt that is what she'd found with Casey. She knew it is what made their love so strong and what would be the foundation for their lives together. Thinking over her vows, Alex smiled, she knew what she really needed to say to the woman she loved not the cheesy ones she'd written weeks ago.

When the time came to exchange the vows, Casey went first. "Alexandra, you came into my life when I had no one. I'd just lost my parents and was ready to give up on everything when you were suddenly there holding me. I have loved you since then and intend to love you forever. I thank my parents for guiding you to me, because I don't doubt that they did, and I thank God for unbelievable blizzards. I would happily climb mountains for you and wear more conservative clothes. I will always hold you tight when you sleep and kiss you awake every morning. I will spend a lifetime making sure you are happy, because without you Alexandra Elizabeth Cabot I wouldn't exist. I would have given up that night, but you were suddenly there and my heart knew where I belonged and I will love you for all of eternity for saving me and for giving me your love."

As Casey finished, she looked from teary eyed Alex to Liz to signal for Alex to begin. Donnelly wiped her own eyes, and shakily said, "Alexandra, your turn."

Alex laughed while wiping her eyes, "I love you, but you suck for making me cry right before this..."

"Alexandra." Charlotte Cabot scolded as everyone laughed.

Wiping her eyes one last time, Alex took a breath and began, "Casey, I had my vows written weeks ago and while standing here today listening to Liz I decided they just didn't fit this moment. So, I am doing something very un-Alex Cabot like. I am throwing them out and I am going to wing it." She paused for a moment to admire Casey's big smile, "Casey, the night I went to your office for the first time, I didn't know why I was going. It wasn't something I ever would normally do. Normal Alex would have emailed or called, but Branch told me you were upset and I felt compelled to physically check on you. The first moment I held you in my arms my soul was yours, the first time I kissed you on the floor of your father's den with childhood movies playing in the background my heart was too. You are everything to me Casey, and I am sad that it took me almost six months after that first kiss to tell you, but I plan to tell you multiple times every day for the rest of our lives. I would give you anything and everything to make you happy and to show you how deep my love goes for you. You have my soul Casey, it has always been yours and will always be yours. I love you. I had this silly idea of what I wanted my life to be, and yet over the last year, I have really come to see what I want in life. In a way, you came into my life and changed all of my plans and I love you for it and I thank you for it. All I want Casey is you and the family we will build together. I love you Casey Diane Novak."

The rest of the wedding pasted by smoothly. Alex had never been so happy to kiss Casey. It was as if that first kiss had been completely reincarnated into their first kiss as a married couple. The room exploded in cheers as they finally broke apart and faced their friends and family.

The rest of the afternoon and evening passed by in a blur of good company, food, and music. Everything was memorable. Both Alex and Casey agreed that they couldn't have planned a better wedding themselves.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if there are a lot of typos, I am sick and proof reading was overrated today.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So, HG thought this story needed some sex before it came to an end and I wasn't feeling up to par enough…so she threw us a bone. Lol.**

* * *

Arriving back to Alex's apartment building that evening, the couple could barely keep their hands off of each other long enough to make it to the apartment. After fumbling with the keys for a minute, Alex was finally able to open the door and the laughing slightly tipsy couple stumbled into a candle lit apartment with the fireplace already going and rose petals littering the floor, all of which was courtesy of Olivia and Serena.

"It's beautiful." Casey whispered as Alex locked up and spun the redhead around.

"Oomp." Grunted Casey as Alex crashed their mouths together in a blistering kiss. Without thinking she pulled the blonde tighter against her body, allowing her hands to trail down Alex's back, to cup her toned ass.

When the need for air became too great to ignore, Alex took half a step back her chest heaving and her eyes dark with need, opening her mouth to apologise she was cut off as Casey closed the gap between them, whispering, "Don't." before bringing their lips together in another kiss.

The next few minutes were filled with kisses and touches, until they found themselves naked in front of the fire place. Alex resisted the urge to cover herself, the heat from the flames nothing to the heat in Casey's gaze as the redhead allowed her eyes to roam over her body, "Fuck, you're beautiful." Whispered Casey her voice soft.

Rather than reply Alex tangled her fingers in Casey's hair pulling her down for another kiss, this one softer and filled with the things she couldn't say, her mind awash with sensations she had only dreamed about. Feeling a playful nip on her shoulder she looked up into the green eyes she loved so much, "What was that for?"

"Your thinking was putting me off my stride." Smiled Casey, before rubbing their noses together in an Eskimo kiss, "We can stop."

"No!"

"Okay." Chuckled Casey, moving so she was above the blonde, "You're so beautiful." Seeing the blonde duck her head, Casey held herself up on one arm and used the other to raise the blonde's chin, "So beautiful and not just on the outside. I love the way you say darling, that you talk in a British accent when drunk and swear like a sailor, I love the way your eyes change colour, the love in your voice when you talk about your mom, and that you're a nerd. There is nothing I would change about you."

"Oh God." Whispered Alex as she pulled Casey close for another kiss, "Make love to me."

Leaning down, Casey pressed a soft kiss to the corner of the blonde's mouth before moving her mouth to the hollow of Alex's throat, littering the pale skin with small kisses and light nips as she settled herself between Alex's legs, moaning as she felt Alex's excitement against her abs. Sending the blonde a smile, Casey brought her mouth down to her nipple, nipping it lightly before soothing it with the flat of her tongue, making Alex moan loudly and arch up pushing more of her breast into Casey's eager mouth. As she began trailing kisses to the other nipple, Casey felt the familiar throb of excitement in the put of her stomach, taking a calming breath, she ran the flat of her tongue over the already erect nipple, before lightly dragging her teeth over the stiff bud and sucking it into her mouth.

"Oh Casey, that feels so good." Whispered Alex, groaning in displeasure as Casey pulled away. With Casey every touch always felt like electricity passing though her body.

Getting frustrated Alex growled and pulled on Casey's hair until she could press a hard kiss to her mouth. Breaking the kiss, Casey brushed their lips together in a whisper of a kiss as she ran her hands down the blonde's body. Reaching Alex's soaked centre, she made sure to lock their gazes as she gently stroked her fingertips through the blonde's wet folds. Watching as Alex's eyes slammed shut in pleasure, Casey nipped her chin before applying the lightest touch to the bundle of nerves, causing Alex to buck her hips seeking relief.

"Open your eyes for me." Whispered Casey, the darkness of Alex's eyes making Casey's breath catch, "So beautiful."

"Please." Breathed Alex, desperate for relief.

Groaning against the blonde's throat, Casey entered her, keeping her stokes slow and soft, causing Alex to moan loudly and wrap her legs around her drawing her closer, watching the pleasure flash across Alex's face, Casey began to move her fingers faster, curling them slightly she pressed her thumb to Alex's hard clit, making the blonde hiss with pleasure. Feeling Alex start to tremble, Casey quickened her movements causing Alex to moan loudly, and come hard against her hand, Casey's name falling from her lips.

Pressing a soft kiss to Alex's lips, Casey began kissing her way down the blonde's body, swirling her tongue around stiff nipples, before pressing butterfly kisses across a toned stomach, moaning as the scent of her love arousal caused her own centre to throb. Lifting Alex's legs over her shoulders Casey, dipped her head and ran her tongue through the wetness waiting for her, moaning at the taste, she repeated the motion several times, before lightly sucking Alex's clit into her mouth. Using the tip of her tongue to trace random patterns over the swollen bud.

"Oh God!" Cried Alex at the sensations Casey was inflicting on her body, a silent scream falling from her lips as she came.

Pressing soft kisses along the inside of Alex's thighs, Casey kissed her way up the blonde's body, claiming her lips in a soft kiss, causing Alex to moan at the taste of herself on Casey's lips, "I want you."

"I'm yours forever." Replied Casey without hesitation.

Growling at the redheads words, Alex flipped them so she was above Casey, the love and want shinning in Casey's eyes made her want to cry and scream with happiness, no one had ever made her feel so loved with just a look.

Claiming Casey's lips in a soft kiss, she lightly dragged her nails across Casey's flushed skin, leaving goose bumps in their wake. Kissing Casey's throat, Alex sucked on her pulse point hard enough to leave a mark, pulling back she smirked at her handiwork, "There, now everyone will know you're mine."

Holding up her left hand and wiggling her ring finger, Casey softly chuckled, "Really? You didn't think the rings would give it away?"

Ducking her head, Alex flicked her tongue across a taunt nipple, nipping it lightly she groaned as she felt Casey scrape her nails down her back kissing across to the other nipple she could feel the heat building in the pit of her stomach again. Leaning up to claim Casey's mouth in a gentle kiss she traced her fingers through the wetness between Casey's legs, her heart rate tippling as she felt the effect she had on her lover. Pulling back just a little, she entered Casey with two fingers causing the redhead to gasp her name.

Increasing the speed of her thrusts she leaned up and teased Casey's nipple with her tongue, nipping it lightly she gasped as she felt Casey press her thigh against her throbbing centre, knowing she wasn't going to last long, she curled her fingers, causing Casey to come, triggering her own orgasm.

Slumping down next to her lover they laid in silence as they regained control of their breathing, "I love you Casey."

"I love you too." Mumbled Casey.

Pulling a blanket over them, Alex kissed the corner of Casey's mouth and whispered, "Sleep, my sweet beautiful wife."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks HG for helping my little story out. I guess I will let you keep the 'Simply The Best' theme just for today….**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay, y'all this story has finally come to a close. I want you all to know that I had a blast writing it and thank you all for your support and patience through/with its progress. I hope you all love it as much as I do. I would like to send a final special thanks out to Blitz for the idea. We all owe her a thanks for her genius pitches that she passes us writers, so here's to you Blitz! Also, thank you again HG for your help with the last chapter. ;)**

 **P.S. Keep your eye out! Once I catch up on Something Wicked we have our first HisBlitzLaw story coming and its going to be awesome!**

* * *

 **Two and a Half Years Later…**

Casey made her way through the crowd as the band played the first dance song. It was a beautiful and soft melody and fit Serena and Olivia perfectly. Finally spotting Alex about halfway across the room talking to Andrea, Casey paused to watch the happy couple dancing.

Olivia was all smiles and Serena was laughing as Liv spun the blonde around the room. They'd taken their time planning this wedding and it showed. Everything screamed Serena's sweet outlook on life and Liv loved making all of the blonde's dreams come true. Seeing how happy these two were made Casey's heart swell with love for her own beautiful wife.

Looking across at Alex, Casey admired her wife's easy elegant beauty. She had a way of lighting up a room. She had a way of lighting up Casey's life. The last two and a half years seemed to fly by through a whirlwind of house hunting, promotions, and now a baby on the way.

Everything about Alex made her happy. Waking up every morning next to the blonde was the biggest gift of all. Even when they argued it was a happy day for her, because every night she got to go to bed next to the love of her life.

Seeing her wife catch her eye, Casey resumed her trek over with two drinks in hand. As she closed the distance, she smiled seeing how her wife had one hand outstretched to her and the other resting gently against her eight month pregnant belly. Alex had always been beautiful, but she was gorgeous pregnant. Casey was honestly shocked when the couple discussed having a baby and Alex confessed that she wanted to have their baby. A wish that Casey was happy to let her wife fulfill, she'd move heaven and earth if it made Alex happy.

"Hey baby," Casey said passing Alex the cranberry juice and Andrea the pineapple juice. "Sorry, that took a little bit. I stopped to watch Liv and Serena dance."

"No worries, darling." Alex said leaning into her beautiful wife. "Andrea and I were just going over prego stories. Mich should be back with your beer any moment. Abbie stopped by a minute ago and said she was up next, that the line was super long."

Casey smiled, wrapping her arms around Alex and pressing her face against her wife's, as she laid her hands on Alex's belly. Smiling Casey replied, "Oh, were you two? How is the second trimester treating you Andrea? You just hit 15 weeks right?"

"I sure am. Michonne and I find out in two weeks if we are having a boy or a girl." Andrea says with a smile placing a hand on her own small bump.

"I still say you should go early and find out." Casey blurts.

"I am just happy I convinced her finally to let me find out!" Andrea laughs as Michonne approaches passing Casey a beer.

"Thanks," Casey says taking a swig. Feeling a sudden kick to her hand that still rested on Alex's belly, Casey squealed, "She kicked me!"

"Yes she did baby." Alex said kissing Casey's cheek. She loved how excited her wife got every time she felt their baby girl move. Alex didn't doubt that Casey was going to make a wonderful mother.

Dropping to her knees, Casey leaned in towards Alex's belly. "Hi sweet baby girl, I know you are probably trying to sleep in there and are probably wondering why it's so loud out here. I am sorry if we are keeping you up baby. I promise I will read you a book when we get home Vivi and then you can sleep." Casey said softly before kissing Alex's tummy and standing.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" Alex said pulling Casey into her arms.

Tapping her chin with a grin, Casey says, "No."

"Lots and lots. You know what? You told me once that you were going to make me happier than I had ever been and you were right." Alex said kissing Casey before they were interrupted by a two year old screaming loudly as he ran past towards the dance floor.

"Oh my god." Andrea said in a loud whisper as Abbie came running after the small child.

Pausing briefly before her friends, Abbie said, "He wants Serena. What can I say David is in love with her. I told her to stop giving him candy, but she doesn't listen. Bye!" Running off after her small son, she calls out, "David!"

A minute later, Kim comes walking up. "I told her to send him home with your mom Alex, but she insisted he was being so good that she could handle him. I told her have fun, I am getting my drink on!"

"Clearly," Alex laughed at their clearly intoxicated friend.

"Well, if I am going in to try to get knocked up again in a couple of months I am going to live it up now." Kim laughs. Sitting down and placing a hand on Alex's belly the brunette adds, "They are completely worth it though, every minute of every day."

Hearing David's sweet laugh, everyone looks towards the dance floor to see Serena holding the small child and dancing. Abbie walks back over and sits next to Kim. "Auntie Rena wanted to dance. See I told you I could handle it babe."

"You sure did." Kim says kissing Abbie.

Looking to Casey, Alex says, "Can I have this dance?"

"You sure can baby." Casey says taking her wife's hand.

Making their way out to the dance floor, the couple immediately starts swaying to the music. It's as if the whole world around them has a way of disappearing when they are in each other's arms. As if the world was only created for them.

"You remember our plans to move to Charleston we use to dream about?" Casey asks.

"Always." Alex grins.

"Would you still want to do it? You know move to Charleston and go into private practice?" the redhead questions.

Alex thinks the question over, "Yeah, I think so. Why?"

Casey bites her lip before making her thoughts verbal, "I don't know if I want Vivian to grow up being shuffled between nannies. I would much rather have a hands on approach to raising her. I'd like to have a yard and a dog and lots of kids. I am afraid the New York life might not provide her with all those luxuries and I don't know if I am ready to stop working all together and stay at home."

"I adore you, Casey Novak. If you want to move to Charleston, then I am game. Although, I was thinking about asking you what you thought about me taking a year off work with the thought of me potentially not going back to work." Alex admits.

"Really? Miss Former I Want To Be DA, wants to stay at home with our baby?" Casey questions.

"Yes. I think so at least."

"Then sweetheart, if that makes you happy I am game." Casey says kissing Alex.

"I love you Casey." Alex says with a smile.

"I love you too. And we both love you baby girl." Casey says.

Holding on to her wife, Alex thank God for bringing her Casey. She had never been so happy and had no doubt that she would be happy for the rest of her life. No matter what came their way, as long as she had Casey she could take on the world.


End file.
